Aodhfin White Fire
by Sparkles.Like.Ice
Summary: Ever wonder how Carlisle & Siobhan came to know each other? This is the back story of their lives up until the end of Breaking Dawn. Some characters and part of the story line is not my own and is the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer and I take no credt
1. Chapter 1

Birthday

"Wake up child!" called Tulla's shouts from across the room, "you can't be missing your birthday now, can you?"

Siobhan didn't want to move, if today was her birthday then she should be able to do what she wanted.

"Up, now." Tulla's voice shouted again.

Siobhan felt the covers being pulled off of her and then the cold of the room hit her like a ton of bricks. She shivered in reaction to the quick temperature change.

"Tulla." Siobhan groaned, groggily. She grabbed blindly for the warm sheets, but only found cold thin air. She didn't feel like opening her eyes to find them, not yet.

"Must I get your mother?" Tulla chided.

"_Why did Tulla, her lady's maid, have to bring her mother into this." _Siobhan thought. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her mother; it was that her mother was as strict as the priest in the higher church. Her father however was the complete opposite. He was kind to both his family and the people he governed over. Her father had been the Earl of Drogheda, in Ireland for many years and continued a long governance.

Drogheda was a small town and was divided by a river which led to the Irish Sea. A castle sat on its bank and it had been Siobhan's home since she had been born.

"I will go fetch her!" Tulla threatened.

Siobhan heard the soft crackle of the fire being lit in the fireplace and the wave of heat that followed, which caused her to shiver as the heat slowly saturated her bones. The warmth was good. She finally gave up on sleeping when Tulla began physically pulling her off the bed by her ankles.

"Alright, I will get up!" Siobhan yelled, as her feet dangled over the edge of the bed.

She scooted the rest of the way off the bed before Tulla could pull her off any further.

"Now was that so hard?" Tulla grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Siobhan pouted.

The two girls laughed and Tulla helped Siobhan to get undressed. She then brought a new dress from the closet and presented it for inspection. It was a dark green dress and the fabric looked heavy and itchy.

"Is it to your liking?" Tulla asked, watching Siobhan's gaze.

"Just put it on me." Siobhan sighed.

Even if she didn't like it she wouldn't have been given another choice anyways. That was one thing she hated about being an Earl's daughter, she wasn't allowed to do anything for herself.

Once she had been wrestled into the dress and felt like she had gained a couple hundred pounds, she was then forced to squeeze her feet into the most uncomfortable pair of shoes possible.

"No one mentioned about getting tortured on my birthday." Siobhan muttered through gritted teeth as her hair was forcefully brushed and braided.

She stood and pain shoot up her legs as she felt her feet spasm from the overly tight shoes.

"_Why did beauty have to be so painful?"_ Siobhan thought to herself. _"Couldn't she be like the corn maidens and run around with bare feet, not a care in the world, and beauty well beyond her own."_

Siobhan's mother had hoped for the quintessential Irish girl. Red hair, thin, tall and a few freckles. What she received was what she considered an insult, a girl who inherited her father's brown hair and blue eyes. Siobhan was tall, but to call herself thin would have been delusional. Somehow she managed to eat next to nothing and yet still remain the size she was. Siobhan loved her curves, her mother did not. Her mother had tried everything from potions to druid prayers and even animal sacrifices, but to no avail. Her father had accepted her appearance long ago but her mother still held on to her resentment. As for the freckles, she had none of those either, in fact her skin was as pale as a ghost. She wasn't surprised if the legends that the castle was haunted were a result of her.

The reason for her pale complexion was the fact that her mother never let her venture out of the castle, not even into the courtyards. Siobhan continually promised and reminded herself that she would never do the same thing to her own children.

"Your father and mother are in the dining hall waiting for you." Tulla's voice echoed through Siobhan's thoughts.

She jumped at Tulla's touch on her shoulder and her feet began to spasm again in protest.

Siobhan made her way slowly through the stone hallways that were carpeted and covered with tapestries, which led from her room to the dining hall. She didn't even notice the tapestries anymore, as she had passed them so many times. Siobhan reached the large wooden doors that lead into the dining hall and the guard opened them silently making no eye contact, they never did.

"Siobhan!" her father exclaimed, as he stood from where he had been sitting to greet her.

Siobhan crossed the heavily carpeted room until she was face to face with him.

"Father." Siobhan replied, smiling.

She heard her mother's all too familiar corrective cough at the reply she had made. It was first names only now that she was no longer a child. It had been years and she still hadn't gotten use to it.

"Aden." Siobhan said, correcting herself and bowing low.

"Better." her mother's voice whispered, slowly drifting across the room.

"Aisling." Siobhan spoke, turning in her mother's direction and forcing a smile.

Siobhan's father motioned for her to stand across from her mother and so she did as such. She folded her hands in front of her and looked from her father to her mother and back to her father. She could read her father's face well, they were about to tell her something. She bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking as her mother would not take to it kindly. One of her mother's many rules was that a woman always held her tongue, not that her mother followed her own rules of course. Siobhan's father cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Siobhan, we have some news." her father began.

There was a long silence and all Siobhan could hear was her own heart frantically beating.

"I am with child." her mother's voice continued, finally breaking the silence.

Siobhan stood in shock, she couldn't think, let alone speak.

"_Why had they waited 20 years before they had tried to conceive again?"_ Siobhan thought to herself as she tried to search for the right words to say.

"I'm very happy for you." Siobhan finally said smiling, though the smile was a mask to the emotion that was now ragging in her mind.

"The priests say it will be a boy" her father explained, his face shining.

"_So that was why."_ Siobhan thought, finally understanding her parent's reasoning.

Unlike most of the common people who now inhabited the area, Siobhan and her family still believed in the old ways. So if the druids had told her parents the time was now right to have a boy, it would happen. Her father would have been waiting for a proper heir to his title. That was the only reason Siobhan still lived in the castle at her age. Her mother had tried to marry her off many times but her father had argued against it, not wanting to risk losing the title to another bloodline. However, now that there was a male heir, she was left as a pawn to be played however her parents wished. This last part was what made her fume. The last thread of hope that she could one day make her own decisions had vanished.

"So what will happen to me?" Siobhan asked, but she regretted speaking as soon as she had spoken.

"Hold your tongue; you have been nothing but a burden to me and your father since the day you were born. Finally something good happens and all you think about is yourself. Have your father and I taught you nothing?" Siobhan's mother shouted, with tears filling her eyes.

"You have taught me well Aisling." Siobhan replied, turning away from her mother's gaze.

The hate in her mother's eyes ripped through her insides like a thousand knives.

"You may leave now." her father said sternly, turning to comfort her mother.

"My love, you must calm yourself or you will harm the child." he whispered to her mother, gently pressing her into a chair.

He turned and glared when he saw that Siobhan had not yet left.

"Siobhan, you are dismissed." he repeated, this time it was more of an order.

Siobhan couldn't move, if she did move, she was sure that her heart was going to shatter into an infinite number of pieces.

"What is wrong with you?" her father growled, coming within inches of her face.

"Nothing." Siobhan said choking on the word, as the tide of emotions she was holding back began to surface.

"Then go, or are you disobeying me?" he replied, his face reddening with continued aggravation.

"I have the same choice as you to stand here." Siobhan whispered under her breath, trying to relieve some of the emotion she was holding, it was being to give her a headache.

She knew her father had heard her when she felt his hand make hard contact against her cheek.

"How dare you!" his voice yelled, cracking in anger.

Siobhan remained where she stood in complete shock.

"_This was not like her father at all."_ she thought, _"what had changed him? Had her mother's influence finally got the better of him?"_

Siobhan's father held his ground and so did she. If she had received one thing from her mother it was her strong will. If her father wanted to ruin her birthday, along with her mother, then she would let him. She wasn't going to let her parents win the fight so she turned and walked to one of the large windows that lined the far side of the room and gazed outside, she would play stubborn for as long as she could.

The sun momentarily peaked out through the clouds and Siobhan felt her face be bathed in sunlight. She pictured herself running through wide grassy fields and that the stinging sensation that still touched her cheek was the result of the warm sun tanning her skin.

Siobhan's feet began to spasm again and the resulting pain brought her back to the cold reality that was her life. It was even colder as the result of her father's quick change of heart.

"Come." one of the guards said gruffly, taking Siobhan's arm before she could resist.

His hold on her arm tightened as she struggled against him.

"_Am I to become noth_ing but _an outcast?"_ Siobhan thought as the emotions she had been holding finally overflowed in a downpour of tears.

When she was returned to her room Tulla was there waiting. Siobhan wonder how long she had been gone, it could hardly haven been noon.

As soon as the guard released Siobhan's wrist she collapsed to the floor, her legs finally giving way. Her cheek hit the wood floor with a soft "thud" that echoed through her head, amplifying the headache that had already taken residence there. The floor smelled of peat and burned wood, and there was a thin film of dust that covered its entirety. Siobhan didn't move. She was exhausted both mentally and physically, her mind was completely blank.

She laid there motionless for what seemed like hours. Tulla only came near her to remove her shoes, other then that she completely ignored her, either out of fright or pity. When Siobhan finally felt the strength return to her legs and the rest of her body, the sun had almost set. She didn't realize how hungry she had been till the pain in her stomach overpowered the pain in her head.

She rang for Tulla and climbed under the covers of her bed. Tulla brought her a bowl of soup from the evening meal, but its heat did nothing to warm her. She felt as if her blood had lost all its warmth with her father's change, her heart had no reason to feel anymore. Tulla took the bowl from her when shad finished.

"You are ice cold!" Tulla gasped when their fingers brushed.

"I'm fine." Siobhan replied not feeling like having company, she just wanted sleep.

"I got you a little something." Tulla replied handing her a small package, having ignored Siobhan's hint at not wanting to talk.

Tulla had her own way of being kind and loving. Today she was the only bright point Siobhan saw in her future. It had been her father, but things had drastically changed.

"Happy 20th." Tulla smiled, staring at Siobhan till she began to open the package.

Siobhan struggled with undoing the ribbon that held the package together. Her hands had given up wanting to function, so Tulla took the package from her and opened it herself. The plain paper fell open and revealed a small silver bracelet. It was intricately detailed with horse shoes and the trinity.

"No matter what ever happens, always remember Ireland." Tulla murmured, as she fastened the clasp around Siobhan's wrist.

"Thank you." Siobhan whispered, as she fought back another surge of tears that was beginning to surface.

"I'll leave you now." Tulla whispered getting up from her place across from Siobhan on the bed.

She crossed the room and poked at the fire one last time for the night. She then tied up her long brown hair into a bun and left the room with a click of the door. The room feel into an eerie silence except for the beating of Siobhan's own heart that counted away the seconds.

She believed she understood how the prisoners must feel before being hung for their wrong doings. There own heart beats counting away the seconds till their death. Her own had arrived with her father's hand.

The blankets that covered her didn't feel like the same protective cocoon they use to. It seemed like there just weren't enough layers between her and the hate that came from all sides. She fingered the cold metal of the bracelet that Tulla had given her and let her tears finally flow more freely, their warmth running down her cheeks.

"Please let me remember Ireland, but none of this place." Siobhan prayed in her heart as she hoped that the god and goddess heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape

"Siobhan, quickly!" Tulla's voice whispered urgently in Siobhan's ear.

Her head ached like a thousand bricks had decided to pile on top of it. She wasn't going to move willingly.

"Tulla my head still hurts." Siobhan whined.

It had been weeks since her birthday and she had yet to get out of bed, either being unable to move physically or refusing to.

"No, really!" Tulla urged again. "We must flee!"

"Flee?" Siobhan gasped, sitting up at the sound of the word.

Her head swam and she would have collapsed back into her pillow if Tulla hadn't continued to push her upright.

"Those Protestants and Catholics are up to no good. There are rumors of bloody battles everywhere." Tulla explained, as she began to undress Siobhan as quickly as she could.

As her family followed the old ways, they relied wholly on a small community of druids that lived outside the village. The fighting amongst the other religious groups had never made sense to Siobhan and she wondered if they ever would.

"You and your mother and father are leaving for Liverpool; he thinks it is best if you all leave the country, with your mother being pregnant and such." Tulla continued.

Tulla passed Siobhan an old and simple grey colored dress which she then pulled quickly over her head. Siobhan slipped on the most comfortable pair of shoes she knew she had and waited for Tulla to put out the fire in the fireplace. When she had finished, Siobhan followed Tulla down to the front entrance of the castle where her parents were waiting with a large number of guardsmen.

Siobhan's father passed her a heavy cloak without speaking a word and Tulla fastened it around her shoulders.

"Move out." her father ordered to the guard.

The guardsmen marched out and Siobhan and her family followed closely behind. She shivered and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as a gust of wind blew around them. The grey of her dress, she noticed, did little to hide the pale color of her skin. It actually made it more prominent. She wished deeply that the day had been a sunny one, but as she stepped out from under the castle's protection for the first time in her life she was drenched by freezing cold rain. The rain made slow going through the village and made it seem like forever before they finally reached the river docks. Siobhan took every chance she could to peek out from under her hood and see the village as she was shoved past. Tulla remained quietly at her side till they boarded the boat.

"I cannot go any further." Tulla explained, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Why not?" Siobhan asked, confused as to why Tulla couldn't follow.

"You are to hide yourselves as peasants, peasants cannot have maids." Tulla explained.

"_So we are to hide in England as simple peasants."_ Siobhan thought to herself.

She didn't feel any sadness towards this idea; in fact she was almost overjoyed. To be as far away as possible from castle walls and able to make some of her own choices, what more could she want. Siobhan hugged Tulla and then boarded the boat without a moments more thought.

The crew aboard the ship consisted of a large number of muscular and unshaven men and it all smelled like fish. The men stared at Siobhan from over their shoulders until they were yelled at to get back to their duties. Siobhan's parents retreated to a cabin below deck, but she remained on top, she didn't want to miss out on seeing anything. She made her way to the front of the vessel as the rain began to lighten to a faint drizzle and a warm breeze began to blow. She breathed deeply; the god and goddess had heard her plea and granted a late present of sorts for her birthday. The ship raised anchor and slowly began drifting downriver toward the Irish Sea and then Liverpool. The ship passed churches and small houses which she had only ever seen in her father's books. She had been luck in that respect. Being an Earl's daughter and a possible heir meant she had the right to an education however basic, so she knew how to read. The time passed just as slowly as the walk through the village. Slowly and silently the boat began to gather speed as the mouth of the river widened and the sails were unfurled.

"Siobhan." her father's voice spoke from behind her.

She turned to face him.

"Come below deck or you will get sick." he said, though it sounded more like an order then a kind phrase.

He held out his arm and Siobhan took it without speaking and only glanced into her father's eyes as a form of acknowledgement that she had heard him.

"Your hands are frozen." he said, looking at her hand in his arm.

"I am fine." Siobhan replied.

The answer was now an automatic response because of Tulla's constant worrying.

Below deck was a small sitting area with two chairs and a small bed. There was also a table in the farthest corner that contained a jug of water and a couple loaves of bread. Siobhan's mother was already occupying the bed and so she chose the furthest chair away. Another confrontation like the one at home would have made the journey that much more uncomfortable. She ran her pale fingers through her matted hair impatiently trying to pass the time. The boat began to rock and she concluded after some thought that they must have reached open water.

"Siobhan, fetch your mother some water." her father ordered from his own chair beside her mother.

"Yes Aden." she replied standing.

She made her way slowly to the table where the water jug sat and poured the water into a glass and tried her best not to spill, though with the rocking of the boat it was nearly impossible. Taking the glass from the table, Siobhan walked over to her mother's side and handed her mother the glass, their fingers brushing.

"You feel like death." her mother murmured, "You look like it to."

Fear had filled her mother's face, along with the hate that already inhabited them. Siobhan turned away.

"_Like that was a comment you wanted to hear from your own mother."_ she thought as she made her way back to her chair. She curled her legs up under herself as tightly as possible and closed her eyes trying to block out the pain that had begun to rise in her head and chest again. As the hours passed she fell into a deep sleep.

Her next conscious memory was that of bright sunlight filtering from between the floorboards and the absence of the rhythmic rocking of the ship by the waves. She opened her eyes and found she was alone, still sitting in her chair. She rubbed her neck; she knew it was going to be very stiff later. Standing up from her chair, Siobhan slowly made her way above deck to find her parents. Her father and mother had taken position at the front of the ship, where she had been the night before. In the distance she was able to make out the faint form of a large harbor area.

Siobhan then began to wonder how long she had been asleep. The trip should have at least taken a full two days. It was then that she overheard a crew member boasting about overly strong winds that had allowed them to make double time. She quickly made a prayer to the god and goddess for their blessings and joined her parents where they were standing.

"We are to be greeted by a local druid." Siobhan's father explained to her mother.

It was then that Siobhan noticed the white beard that had begun to form on her father's chin. He had always been clean shaven, but they no longer had the luxury, she liked him with the beard. Her parents continued to talk, ignoring her, and they were soon anchored in the harbor. Her mother and father left the boat with the captain of the vessel, who was a very large man, and greeted a smaller man sitting on a donkey cart. Siobhan readjusted the hood of her cloak over her head and joined her parents.

The small man, who Siobhan remembered was a druid, nodded to her with a smile and then turned back to her father. She climbed into the cart and with her father's assistance, unwillingly helped her mother do the same. Her father then climbed in and they set off.

They traveled past a number of small villages crowded near the harbor and then up a large hill. The other side opened into wide open grass and trees. Siobhan's heart leapt at the sight and she gasped in response.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" the druid said.

"Yes." she replied, a smile crossing her face.

A few moments later the druid spoke again.

"My lady." the druid spoke allowed to her mother.

"Yes?" her mother replied.

"We will soon be arriving at your home. You best prepare the blessing to the god and goddess." he explained.

Siobhan watched the exchange of words with mild curiosity. There was so much she didn't know about the old ways. She watched as her mother withdrew a small pouch from her hip.

"Siobhan, hold out your hand." her mother ordered, sharply.

She held out her hand and her mother placed a sprig of rosemary and then sage into her palm. The smell was like nothing she had ever smelled before. It was a mixture of the incense the Catholic priests used at Easter time and pine needles. Siobhan's mother then explained that it would be her duty to place the sprigs on the sill above the door as they entered their new home. This action would make certain that nothing evil would enter their house; it guaranteed the goddess's protection. Siobhan's mother then took her own hair and placed it in a quick bun, hiding its red color beneath her hood. Her mother then forcefully did the same with her hair, making sure that her hood continued to cover her face.

The cart eventually stopped in front of a small cottage whose front was starting to be overgrown by vines and moss. There was a small chimney poking through the roof and Siobhan could make out a small shed a few feet away from the cottage.

"Welcome." the druid said, beaming.

Siobhan's father and mother looked at each other and then climbed out of the cart as gracefully as they could. They left Siobhan to try and get out of the cart herself, but she was struggling.

"Here, let me help." the druid said, having climbed off the cart and offered his hand.

Siobhan took it gratefully and she jumped down from the cart. She was surprised that the druid didn't flinch when their hands touched.

"I will return tomorrow at dawn." the druid told her, and then he climbed back into the cart and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Little House

Siobhan watched the cart disappear till she could no longer make out its shape and then walked towards the small house. As she crossed the threshold of the front door she placed the two sprigs on its sill and made a quick prayer for protection. The inside of the house was even smaller then it looked. There were three chairs around a small table on one side of the room closest to the fireplace and on the other side were two beds separated by a cloth curtain, one for herself and one for her parents.

"I am going to go try and get some firewood for tonight." Siobhan's father explained once he saw that her mother was settled in.

Siobhan remained standing where she was continuing to study every aspect of her new home.

"Hello." a man's voice said from behind her, causing her to jump.

She turned to find a short man and woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello." Siobhan's mother replied, walking over to great them.

"We just wanted to welcome you, seeing as you are new to these parts." the man explained, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you." Siobhan's mother replied.

The woman standing next to the man handed Siobhan's mother a loaf of bread which she then gave to Siobhan. The man and woman only looked at her momentarily before saying good-bye and leaving. Shortly after, her father returned with an armful of wood and lit a fire. The sun had began to set and it was beginning to get quiet chilly. Siobhan sliced some of the bread that the woman had brought and gave some first to her mother then her father. They ate in complete silence and then went to sleep in their new beds. Siobhan found it difficult to sleep and she lay awake for hours listening to the noises outside the house. She heard the wind rustle in the branches and the distant howl of a dog. Finally, out of pure exhaustion, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she was woken by her mother rather roughly and told to fetch some more wood from outside the door. Siobhan wondered where her father was, but soon discovered he was still asleep in his bed. She didn't bother arguing and went and fetched the wood. The air outside was fresh and cool in her lungs and she breathed deeply. Birds flew in the sky singing and the insects went about their business in the flowers of the nearby grass. She saw the arrival of the druid and so, after putting the hood of her cloak over her face and grabbing some wood, entered the house to warn her parents. She remained inside to light the fire from the embers of the night's fire, while her parents ventured outside to great their guest.

"I have brought you a small cow for milk and butter." the druid explained as he walked through the doorway.

Siobhan didn't turn to greet him, her mother had taught her to be invisible when anyone came to visit, seeing as she was "a disgrace".

"I have also brought you some vegetables and pork." the druid continued, placing a sack on the table.

"Will you please sit and join us for breakfast?" Siobhan's mother asked, offering the druid a chair.

The druid accepted gratefully and Siobhan sliced more of the bread from the day before. The druid smiled in thanks when the bread was passed to him and he looked questioningly at her from under her hood.

"How did you find this wonderful place?" her father inquired after they had eaten.

"The man who owned this place was killed by some sort of animal while out hunting. We still don't know what it was." the druid explained.

"Animals?" Siobhan's mother gasped, looking from the druid to her father.

"You should be safe as long as you don't venture to far away." the druid answered, trying to calm her.

Silence fell between them and the druid changed topics.

"So this must be...?" the druid asked looking at Siobhan.

"Our servant." Siobhan's mother explained, before the druid finished.

The druid didn't seem to agree with this answer and walked around the table to Siobhan who had taken refuge on her bed.

"Child?" the druid said, stepping towards her.

"Yes." Siobhan replied, raising her head.

Her hood fell onto her shoulders and her hair cascaded down her back. The look on the druids face was not the one that Siobhan had been expecting. He was more curious then afraid, unlike everyone else was. He took her face in his hands and studied her intently.

"How old is she?" he asked aloud.

"Just 20." Siobhan's father replied.

"Only 20?" the druid said, surprise in his voice.

"She has never been outside the castle, except for this journey." Siobhan's mother explained.

The druid took her hands in his and turned them over and over in his.

"Would you like to help me with something very important?" the druid asked after some time.

"It depends." Siobhan's mother said before Siobhan could speak, moving to stand beside her.

"You know that Beltane is tomorrow eve." the druid began.

"Yes." her mother replied.

"We need a representative of the goddess; your daughter is perfect." the druid continued, placing emphasis on the word "daughter".

Siobhan looked at the druid confused.

"_Me. Perfect?"_ she thought, she couldn't understand it.

"It is against the question!" her mother replied loudly.

"Her skin is otherworldly and her touch is ice. Perfect opposite to that of the god's representation." the druid explained.

Siobhan looked to her mother an then her father. The small house felt as if it was slowly closing in around her, she could feel a headache beginning to form in her temple.

"Excuse me." she gasped getting up and then running out the door.

She lost her shoes on the way out and soon felt the soft grass beneath her toes. She scrunched them, letting the cool soil cover them. Her headache slowly subsided and she turned to go back into the house. The druid had come to speak to her outside and Siobhan was relieved that her parents hadn't followed.

"You know it is truly up to you whether you wish to participate or not." the druid explained.

Siobhan was shocked; the druid was asking her to speak against her mother's word.

"I'm still unsure." she said, looking at the druid.

"What about?" he replied.

"Just not knowing." she explained.

The thought of going against her parents and making her own decision slight thrilled her, but not knowing the outcome of things was what she was scared of.

"Mystery is all part of discovery." he replied, smiling at her.

"Druid?" Siobhan asked, after a moment's silence.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why are you not afraid to look at me unlike so many others?" she inquired, casting her eyes downwards.

"Because I see what is on the inside, where as others only see the outside." he replied, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

Siobhan felt deep comfort from this gesture and she closed her eyes to savor it.

"So will you help me?" the druid asked.

Siobhan looked into the old druid's eyes and knew that he would never let harm come to her.

"I will." she replied, a smile crossing her face.

The druid nodded with delight and returned with Siobhan to the house. It was dark when the druid finally left the small house and it was then that Siobhan was attacked by her parents with a list of chores to complete before she was to go to bed. She first went to the shed and milked the cow; she then churned some of the milk into butter. She then cleaned up the plates from what had been dinner and topped up the wood in the fireplace. After she had completed all her chores she looked out the small doorway to the fields and saw the stars flickering in the sky. She prayed to the god and goddess for such a great blessing and then locked the door. Climbing into bed, she heard the distant howl of the dog again and the scratching of the mice outside the wall. It was her own lullaby and Siobhan soon fell asleep.

The morning was the same as the day before, her mother waking her for chores and her father sleeping. Siobhan tried to remain outside as long as she could. The birds singing and the buzzing of the insects along with the beautiful surroundings helped her forget that her parents still ignored her unless it was an order to do something. She thought briefly about Tulla and what she must be doing, the bracelet that she had given her was still fastened to her wrist. Because of being out in the sun, Siobhan's skin had begun to gain some colour, however it wasn't enough for her to look normal, not yet anyways.

"Child!" Siobhan heard the druids voice call from the house as she returned from gathering more wood.

"Druid." Siobhan nodded, as she passed through the doorway and piled the wood next to the fire.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied, wiping her hands on her dress to clean them.

"Say good-bye to your parents and we will be on our way." he replied.

"Aisling, Aden." she said with a quick nod to each of them and then left the house, the druid following behind.

When the druid had helped her into the cart, he drove off away from the house. Soon Siobhan could no longer make out its shape and so she turned to the scenery unfolding before them.

"What is your name child?" the druid asked, turning to her.

"Siobhan." she answered, finally feeling free for the first time in her life.

"I see." the druid said as he turned his focus back to the road.

"May I ask what they call you?" Siobhan asked after a couple minutes, finally being able to voice her feelings.

"I am known as Baz." he replied.

"It's nice to finally know your proper name." he continued after another couple of minutes.

Siobhan nodded in agreement as the cart continued down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Beltane

After a number of hours the cart turned onto a small path and entered a wooded area. Siobhan watched with curiosity as the donkey picked its way amongst the ferns that slowly began to close in around them.

"Only a few more feet." Baz explained.

He was correct, because as soon as he had spoken they entered a clearing. In the middle stood a large group of hooded men as well as a group of old women and girls her age. Siobhan suddenly felt very self-conscious and quickly threw the hood of her cloak over her head. Baz helped her out of the cart once it had stopped and threw on his own cloak and hood. He led her over to the group of people and left her at the perimeter to join in when she saw fit.

"Baz!" a number of the hooded men yelled in greeting.

"Yes, I showed up. Are you surprised?" Baz replied laughing.

The whole group joined in the laughter.

"So, did you find us a goddess?" one of the hooded men asked Baz.

"It will be up for you to decide." he replied.

"Where is she then?" the man inquired, searching the group.

"Siobhan." Baz called, motioning for her to come forward.

Siobhan stepped forward and joined Baz in the middle of the group. She felt the whole group's eyes focused solely on her.

"Siobhan." the man said, holding out his hand in greeting.

She couldn't force her hand out from beneath her cloak, try as she might her self-confidence or lack there of wouldn't let her move. She resulted to a quick bowing of the head.

"Siobhan, your hand." the man said.

She could feel his eyes burrowing into her skin. Baz placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. With that one action it was as if her whole body relaxed and she was able to move freely. She wondered then how she could have let her nerves get the better of her.

"My apologies." she whispered to the man, offering her own hand in greeting.

The sun gleamed off the pale skin of her palm as the man took her hand in his. She was surprised when she heard no gasps from those watching and she wondered if like Baz they could see inside someone to see the true person.

"Remove your hood." the man spoke, this time with more authority in his voice.

Again, Siobhan felt herself tense, but she forced the feeling away and removed the hood from her head.

"My, my." the man said turning to Baz, "you have done well."

Baz bowed his head and smiled at Siobhan.

"I only do as the god and goddess tell me." Baz replied.

"Tell me Siobhan, where do you come from and how old are you?" the man began questioning.

"Ireland." Siobhan replied.

"She is only just 20." Baz spoke, answering the second part of the question.

"Only 20?" the man replied, surprised.

"That is what her parents say." Baz explained.

The clearing fell into silence and Siobhan sighed as a light breeze blew through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She felt safe within the group, for they did not judge her like her parents did.

"Grannies." the man spoke, motioning towards the group.

The oldest women stepped forward and inclined their heads to the man.

"Prepare this girl for the ritual." he ordered and then turned his back to them.

The other druids, including Baz, also turned their backs to them and the old women dragged Siobhan into the trees and away from the clearing.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to pull away.

It felt like she was back at home on the day of her birthday with the guard pulling her back to her room. She continued trying to pull away but the old women were stronger then they looked. They continued dragging her deeper and deeper into the woods until they reached a much smaller clearing then the one before.

The women let go of her and left her standing alone in the clearing. Siobhan thought about trying to find her way back the way they had come but before she could act, or even think, she felt a cloth being pressed over her mouth and nose. The sweet smell of peppermint saturated her senses and she felt herself weakening and losing consciousness but she fought away the feeling. She felt hands beginning to remove her clothing and she scratched out at them as her vision became more and more blurred.

"She has a strong will." one of the women said.

"Leave me alone." she mumbled, continuing to try and fight off the fingers that now seemed to be coming from every angle.

Finally, she could no longer fight the feeling and she slowly feel to her knees. The last feeling she had was that of her head being rested on something soft and moist. Visions passed in and out of Siobhan's mind each a clouded picture of memories she thought she had forgotten. The ones of her parents caused her the most pain and she pushed them quickly away, linger on the ones of Tulla and herself.

"Siobhan." called a woman's voice.

"Mother?" Siobhan whispered her mind still fogged.

"Open your eyes." the voice called again.

She tried to open her eyes as she felt her senses finally return to her, but her lids refused to open. She tried again and again to force them open until finally a small slit of light reached her eye. She blinked as her vision returned and she saw that it was dark. A warm breeze blew through the trees causing them to rustle.

"Rise oh goddess." came the chants of women from somewhere in the clearing.

Siobhan felt a hand on her hand and then the touch of something wet and felt the lines of a design being drawn up her arm. She tried to raise her head to see what was happening, but it began to sway as a bought of dizziness overcame her. Siobhan turned to her side and retched, but nothing came up. It then crossed her mind that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Siobhan." came the woman's voice again, "you don't have to go through with this."

"I will do this." Siobhan shouted, pushing herself upright so that she was sitting, she wasn't going to go back on her promise to Baz.

The smell of sage and rosemary filled her lungs as her hair feel like brown waves over her shoulders. She looked where her head had rested and a bed of moss, sage and rosemary had been circled around her head.

"Rise oh goddess." came the chanting of the women again.

Siobhan stood, she felt almost weightless. The design of the trinity showed clearly on her pale arm, freshly painted with red clay, eerily glowed in the light. The wind rustled through the trees once again and she breathed deeply letting her mind open to take in her surroundings. The woman who had been calling her name motioned from a distance for her to follow. Slowly but surely Siobhan felt her feet move forward as if of their own will and the shear cloth that covered her body billowed in clouds behind her. The cloth's pale color blended perfectly with her skin, she felt truly beautiful for the first time in her life.

Siobhan followed the woman slowly back to the clearing where the druids now stood in a circle around a central fire. They all fell to their knees as Siobhan entered. She stood in the middle of them and opened her hands in a gesture of welcome. She didn't know how exactly she knew what to do or why she felt so comfortable even covered in such shear cloth, but she did know not to question such otherworldly things. She breathed deeply again to clear her head. The druids began to chant then, their ghostly voices filling the small clearing. The chanting carried on for hours, but she willed herself against the sleep that crowded upon her. The clearing eventually fell into silence and Baz stepped forward.

"Goddess, lay now and await your stag." Baz shouted so that the whole clearing could hear.

He took her hand and led her to another bed of moss set on a platform and surround by torches which cast a warm and yet eerie glow on the whole area.

"You are the link between the earth and sky, fire and ice, peace and war." Baz chanted, laying her down in the bed.

"Consummate these bonds for your children, goddess live forever." Baz continued.

"_Consummate?"_ Siobhan's mind shouted, beginning to spin. _"What is my role in all this?"_

Baz saw the fear flash across her face and he pressed his lips to her ear. Everything inside Siobhan told her that this wasn't right; she now understood why her mother had said "no". Baz had taken advantage of her and he knew it.

"He will come as if like a soundless breeze. Just do what the goddess wills of you. Nature is a mysterious thing." he whispered.

Siobhan fought back the feeling of the need to retch again and breathed as deeply as she could. Baz turned and left her, the rest of the druids and women followed and she was left in the clearing alone. The clearing feel silent, there was no noise except for her own heavy breathing and the loud beating of her heart. She lay motionless listening for the arrival of the one thing she knew she didn't want, but had to do. When she had dreamt of losing herself she had always pictured it being with someone she loved beyond anything else, that she would be married and in a silk bed. But just like she had sacrificed herself for her parents' happiness, she would do it again for the goodness of the world. What more could she offer then her own self for the blessings that she had been given.

A tree branch snapped in the distance and Siobhan's body tensed, ready to flee. She willed it away, fleeing now would only lead to more disgrace for herself. She felt the breeze blow and a rustle of leaves swirled above her head. Then she heard the crunch of leaves as something entered the clearing. Siobhan desperately wanted to move and see what had entered, but she held her place and waited for the thing to approach. She found it strange that she only heard herself breathing and that the footsteps she should have been hearing were now non-existent.

"Quiet now." a boy's voice whispered.

Siobhan held her breath as she felt a small cold hand touch her arm. It was as cold as the bracelet on her wrist and it reminded her of the night back in Ireland, she forced the thought out of her mind. The small fingers began to trace along her arm and along her body. Something in her mind was screaming that something was wrong, but everything that had been happening that night felt the same way to a varying degree.

"Mmmm." the boy's voice whispered again.

This time she felt his lips brush her neck. She wanted desperately to lash out and scream but she resisted.

"_No disgrace."_ she repeated to herself.

The boy's fingers returned to her wrist and lingered.

"Quiet now." the boy whispered again.

Suddenly Siobhan felt as if a knife had been plunged into her wrist. She screamed, but no sound came from her throat. She tried to pull her arm away but it was pulled back twice as hard. Siobhan was amazed it had remained in its socket. She became acutely aware of her blood flowing in her veins towards her wrist and a burning sensation that was growing in pain exponentially.

"Stop!" shouted the voice of a man through the silence.

There was no sound of movement and Siobhan found herself slowly losing consciousness. She heard a deep growl and the loud scream of the boy who had seemingly attacked her for no reason. The burning at her wrist was no more like a stabbing pain; it was now like a burning fire moving through her veins. Everything it touched burned like coals. Her body began to spasm uncontrolled; trying to fight off whatever was attacking it.

"Don't move, try and be still." the man's voice said, it was soft and comforting.

Siobhan blinked trying to clear her vision and saw the man who had spoken. He had blond hair and was tall, his skin was pale like her skin and his eyes were the colour of gold. She also saw that he was a druid because he wore a cloak like the men from earlier in the evening.

"Carlisle." another man's voice said, breaking the silence.

"It is another immortal child." the man next to Siobhan replied.

"_Carlisle was the man's name."_ Siobhan thought, as she fought off another wave of spasms. The burning had now reached her legs and was making its way to her feet.

"Marcus, Caius, grab the child." the other man's voice ordered.

She watched as two more cloaked men entered into her field of vision, they were also both robed. One had long black hair and the other startling white. She watched the two men as they dragged a small boy and sat him in front of Carlisle. Siobhan almost screamed in shock as she saw that the child's eyes were red. The boy held his arm in his hand, blood covering the ground. Siobhan realized then that the boy was not bleeding and instead that it was her own blood that covered the ground.

"Aro, what shall be done?" the black haired man asked.

Another black haired man walked out of the shadows and joined the group in front of her. Siobhan concluded that this was Aro.

"Immortal child, what are you called and who created you?" Aro commanded.

The boy didn't move and instead bared his teeth, they glistened bright white in the torch light.

"Answer him or you will pay." the white haired man, growled.

"I will answer to no one." the boy shouted.

The white haired man sprang forward but was stopped by Aro before he had touched the boy.

"Caius, you will do nothing." Aro said, looking the white haired man in the eyes.

"_So Caius was the white haired man, which meant the other man was Marcus."_ Siobhan thought to herself.

Aro stepped forward and looked the boy square in the face.

"Answer my question." Aro said his voice still calm.

The boy remained silent; he seemed abnormally small when surrounded by all four men. Carlisle still remained by her side, not having moved a muscle since the others had arrived. Aro stretched out his hand and placed it on the boy's head. The boy hissed warningly and Aro stepped back, Siobhan couldn't believe that this child could be human.

"His name is Cam." Aro said aloud. "And he truly does not know who created him."

"Then he is of no use to us." Caius replied.

"You are very right." Aro said in agreement.

Siobhan watched in horror as Aro, Marcus and Caius attacked the boy and started a fire with one of the torches, throwing him into it. The boy's screams stung at her ears.

"What of the girl?" Marcus asked, turning to face Siobhan.

The other two also turned to face her and she noticed their skin was the same colour as Carlisle's. What scared her the most and made her want to scream in horror was that their eyes were the same bright red as the child's.

"I will finish her." Carlisle spoke, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the whole event.

"Will you?" Aro said, sounding slightly amused.

"Not here." Carlisle replied.

"We don't want to miss the party." Caius chided.

"You won't touch her." Carlisle growled.

Siobhan was surprised at how calm she felt while a group of men contemplated her death, but talk of anything that would stop the burning in her veins probably would have felt the same.

"Now Carlisle, be rational," Aro replied, "You won't harm her. Who know how many times over the years we have tried to convince you."

"I have changed my mind." Carlisle spoke.

Aro stepped forward, but Carlisle didn't move.

"Don't you dare touch me Aro, or I will hurt you." Carlisle growled again, this time more threatening.

Marcus studied Siobhan closely and then Carlisle.

"She means nothing to you." Marcus replied.

"You know nothing of compassion." Carlisle shouted.

The fire that had been set had smoldered down into a pile of embers and Carlisle walked over and picked some of the coals up with his bare hand. Siobhan couldn't believe the sight, but she knew the druids did many mysterious things and this could be one of them.

"We shall see you in Ireland then." Aro said, nodding to Carlisle.

"Happy dining." Carlisle grinned.

The three cloaked men vanished without a sound and Siobhan was left alone with Carlisle.

"Don't worry." Carlisle whispered dropping the coals from his hand.

He placed one of his hands on Siobhan's forehead; the cold was a relief to her now feverish skin. The pain had now consumed her entire body and she lowered her defenses allowing the spasms to come in waves.

"Please make it stop." she gasped through the pain.

"The only way to do that would be to kill you." Carlisle replied.

Siobhan thought about the idea of death. At the moment it didn't seem like a bad alternative compared to the pain and as she thought harder she didn't really have much to live for. Her parents had disowned her more or less, her mother would be happier without her.

"Do it." Siobhan whispered, as she closed her eyes.

She felt Carlisle pick her up and then the sound of wind blowing past her. Moments later she was being laid down on a hard cold surface. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a small cave. She took the opportunity to study Carlisle more closely. He didn't look much older then herself, maybe only a number of years. His body was one of a well rounded knight, or what Siobhan had seen of knights. His eyes were still a mystery, they were an unworldly gold hue and yet they also held deepness within them, they were wiser, beyond his years.

The pain continued for over two days, paralyzing her to the spot where she lay. The only thing that told her the passage of time was the rising and setting of the sun. Carlisle remained in the cave with her, never leaving. Without warning, on the third day, the pain flashed away from Siobhan's arms and legs and concentrated fully on attacking the last possible thing she had, her beating heart. She didn't know why Carlisle hadn't killed her yet but she knew she hadn't pictured her death like this at all.

"Carlisle!" Siobhan gasped, tears gathering in her eyes out of fear.

He looked at her surprised that she knew his name, but threw away the thought and came to kneel beside her and pressed his hand to her face.

"Hold me, please." she begged, not wanting to be alone in her last moments.

Carlisle sat against the cave wall and effortlessly took her in his arms. She could still feel her heart beating away, her strong will to live drawing out the moment.

"Thank you." Siobhan whispered, as the pain intensified even more then she ever thought possible.

Carlisle placed his cold hand on her heart and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt her last heartbeat as she screamed out in pain, then all feel into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Inquirer

Siobhan hadn't expected death to be so peaceful. No noise, no smell, nothing.

"Open your eyes." spoke a familiar voice.

Suddenly all her senses returned to her and her brain became overloaded with the information. Sounds came from every angle; smells that she couldn't even recognize filled her nose.

"My head." she moaned, placing her hands to her head.

"It will pass." the voice spoke again.

"I didn't picture death to be quiet like this." Siobhan replied, squinting at the sunlight that was now filtering through her eyelids.

The voice laughed and Siobhan realized that she had not yet breathed. She took in a lung full of air and ended up choking as a hundred different tastes filled her mouth and lungs. The voice laughed again and Siobhan felt a smooth hand on her arm. She could no longer feel the cold metal of Tulla's bracelet, the memory now fogged in her mind. She sat bolt upright and grasped her wrist. The bracelet was gone; she wondered when it had fallen off.

"Where is it?" Siobhan spoke, panic filling her mind.

"Where is what?" the voice replied.

"My bracelet." Siobhan explained, opening her eyes fully and turning to a blond haired man.

"_Carlisle!"_ Siobhan's brain shouted, as a flood of memories from what seemed like forever, began to surface.

"When did you?" she asked aloud, now slightly confused that he was dead also.

"You aren't exactly dead." Carlisle replied, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What?" she gasped, confusion crossing her face.

"It is long and complicated." Carlisle replied, walking away from where he had been sitting to the opening of the cave.

"Explain." she shouted, a growl erupting in her throat.

Carlisle froze and turned gracefully to face her. The light filtered in around him casting shadows along the walls.

"Answer my question first." Carlisle growled back.

Siobhan could feel herself tense at Carlisle's tone.

"What?" she replied through now clenched teeth.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked, making certain he made no eye contact with her.

"Siobhan." she replied, forcing herself to relax, her muscles ached.

"Siobhan." Carlisle whispered to the wind, it was like he was testing the feeling of it on his lips.

"Will you explain to me what is going on?" she asked.

Her mind was still trying to explain to itself what exactly was occurring. She knew that she was dead, her heart wasn't beating, but how had Carlisle died along with her. She wondered if she had somehow missed something while she had been close to unconsciousness. She wondered if the other men had anything to do with his death. Yet he had said himself that she wasn't exactly dead, which made no sense to her either.

Carlisle stepped forward and sat in front of her, keeping a small distance between them. She tried as best she could to look into his eyes and she noticed that they were no longer the gold she remembered, but almost pure black. Carlisle continued to not make eye contact with her, a reason she couldn't understand.

"Do you remember at all about last night?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Pieces." she replied, as her brain tried to sift through the pile of memories she could remember.

"The thing that attacked you the other night was not human." Carlisle explained, slowly and carefully enunciating every word.

"I could see that." she replied, remembering the color of the child's eyes.

"It was what is called an Immortal Child." Carlisle continued, "They are very dangerous and lethal."

"Why didn't it kill me then?" she asked.

"They don't kill, exactly." Carlisle replied, "at least not in the way a carnivore would."

"What do you mean?" she answered, now slightly intrigued.

"They drink human blood." Carlisle explained placing his hand to his forehead and lowering his face, pain was etched across its surface.

Siobhan reached out instinctively to comfort him, but pulled back her hand when she saw Carlisle's shoulders tense.

"Who were the druids?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"They are not druids, but I can see your confusion. They are called the Volturi." Carlisle explained, raising his head.

"Volturi?" she asked confused.

The name didn't sound English, Gaelic or Latin to her.

"Yes, they live in Italy. They are a royal family of sorts. They took me in for a period of time." Carlisle replied.

"Are you royalty then to?" she questioned.

"No, I was the son of an Anglican Pastor." Carlisle replied, pain crossing his face once again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, seeing that the question had caused him pain.

"No, it's alright, just some memories I wish I could forget." he replied.

"I have some of those to." Siobhan commented.

"So what is your background then?" Carlisle asked, turning the same question on her.

"I lived in Ireland; I am the daughter of an Earl." she explained, thinking that the past tense probably would have been more accurate.

"An Earl?" Carlisle replied looking at her inquisitively.

"Yes." she replied with a sigh.

"Why were you so willing to give up your life when so many would give for your life?" Carlisle asked.

"You wouldn't." she whispered under her breath.

"Please explain." Carlisle asked having heard her, he held out his hand.

Siobhan slowly and gently placed her hand in his. Their skin was the same temperature now and the touch of his hand was comforting and inviting.

"I was born 20 years ago and my first time out of the castle was only a few days ago, when we had to flee." she explained, not really knowing why she was so comfortable telling Carlisle everything.

"Your father must have been very strict." Carlisle commented.

"My mother was the one who held me prisoner. I was a disgrace in her eyes, not what she pictured as the perfect Irish daughter." she explained, emotion beginning to rise slightly in her throat.

Carlisle didn't speak; he instead let her continue to explain.

"At one point on the journey here to England she said that I looked and felt like death, it was bad enough itself, but to hear it from my own mother." Siobhan choked out the words, she would have cried if she had had the strength to.

"If your mother said you looked like death, then death must be very beautiful." Carlisle replied, with a gentle smile crossing his face.

Siobhan couldn't speak; no one had ever complimented her like that, ever. Carlisle took the opportunity of her being distracted to look her fully in the eyes. Siobhan studied his eyes, exploring their depths as he did the same. The wisdom they held still mystified her, she wanted to know more.

"Still, with all that, why leave your parents?" Carlisle asked, he seemed slightly concerned still at her decision to give up her life so quickly.

"My mother is with child and it is to be a boy, surely you understand the rules of royalty." she replied.

"I see." Carlisle said looking at the cave floor, deep in thought.

"I was already treated like an outcast and it worsened with my mother's announcement. My father turned on me and I began to be treated as a servant more then their daughter." she continued, "They were just waiting for the next opportunity to marry me off."

"Life has been cruel to both of us." Carlisle replied, a small grin crossing his face.

Siobhan couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Carlisle said, pulling out a silver bracelet from inside his cloak.

"My bracelet!" she shouted, grabbing for it.

Carlisle leapt back quicker and stood dangling the bracelet in front of her as she was splayed out on the cave floor where Carlisle had been moments earlier.

"Give it to me." she growled, becoming frustrated.

"Not until you say thank you." Carlisle replied, a slight laugh echoing in his tone.

"Give it." she growled again, baring her teeth.

"Say thank you." Carlisle repeated.

She leapt at Carlisle under the power of some instinct she didn't understand. She was quicker then him this time and she had him pined to the floor her mouth at his throat.

"Give me the bracelet." she hissed against his throat.

Carlisle laid still, the bracelet in his fingers. She went to grab for it, but as she did so Carlisle was up on his feet and had her pined to the wall, his teeth at her throat.

"Let go." she growled, as she struggled against Carlisle's grasp.

"Not until you get control of yourself Siobhan." Carlisle breathed against her neck.

She shivered as his breath ran across her skin. She fought desperately to control her emotions, which was difficult as new emotions had just arose along with the ones that already existed, she didn't recognize them all. Carlisle followed her gaze as she looked from him to the opposite wall and back again.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, loosening his grip.

"Ummm." she mumbled, trying frantically to organize her feelings.

"Come on now," Carlisle said, raising his head to look at her on a level plain. "Tell me."

Siobhan lifted her free hand and slowly placed it on Carlisle's chest wrapping the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

"There are emotions..." she tried to explain, wrinkling her forehead in frustration, "that I don't understand."

Carlisle stared at her for what seemed like forever, but then he seemed to get a clear read of her face.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" Carlisle asked confusion in his face.

"I don't know." Siobhan replied, "I've never felt this way before."

Carlisle stood speechless. He released his hold on Siobhan's other arm and fastened the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you." she said.

Carlisle looked at her and a smile broke across his face, but it soon disappeared.

"Siobhan, I don't know if this can work out." he replied, pain etching across his face once again.

"Are you saying you are going to abandon me like my parents?" she replied, desperately wanting to cry, but no tears appeared.

For once she thought she was going to be happy again and now it was all falling to ruins once again.

"I'm not saying that." Carlisle said, touching her cheek.

"Then what?" she questioned, her voice breaking.

"Has it ever crossed your mind to ask me who I am? Why that Immortal Child drank your blood? Does none of that seem strange?" Carlisle asked.

Siobhan stood speechless; the thoughts had completely escaped her mind. Now that she thought about the questions, things did seem odd.

"Do you not even wonder what you are doing here, what happened?" Carlisle continued.

Siobhan thought a long time before she spoke.

"I know that you are the son of an Anglican Pastor." Siobhan replied, answering one of his questions. "But I would like to know why that thing attacked me."

"Because it is how they survive, they are a form of vampire." Carlisle explained.

"Vampire?" she gasped, choking on the air again and having to support herself against the wall till she stopped coughing.

Carlisle smiled at her.

"Still getting use to not breathing, or at least needing to." Siobhan commented once she could speak again.

She had to breathe in order to speak, that was easy enough out of habit. However, she did find it difficult to try and control it when her mind was on anything else; it was like her brain couldn't function on its own. She had to think about a thing in order for her body to act.

"You will get use to that. Breath is only needed for speaking, taste and smell." Carlisle replied.

"So that thing was a vampire? I thought those things were a myth?" Siobhan said, returning to their previous conversation.

"Yes, another vampire created him to kill off other vampires. It is the job of the Volturi and myself to try and get rid of them. Immortal Children are not like normal vampires, they are young and strong and their sole purpose is to kill." Carlisle explained, "And vampires are very real."

"So you act for your god to get rid of these children?" she asked, curious as to how he came to his calling.

Carlisle sighed deeply. Siobhan could see that he was searching for a way to best explain something, like a parent trying to explain why someone died to a child.

"The Volturi as well as I are also vampires." Carlisle replied.

Siobhan stood motionless, her brain completely blank, that hadn't been the answer she had been expecting. She felt her legs give out and she slid down the wall to the cave floor.

"_Carlisle was a vampire?"_ Siobhan's brain tried to conclude as it began to bring to the surface anything and everything she had ever heard or read about vampires.

"Siobhan?" Carlisle spoke gently, crouching down beside her.

"Please." Siobhan whispered as she covered her face with her knees and curled into the smallest ball she could possible. She tried to block out everything around her.

"I'm dead. I'm dead." she repeated to herself.

"_This is just a dream."_ she thought.

"Siobhan, please listen to me." Carlisle pleaded.

Siobhan raised her head and looked at him; she couldn't believe she had feelings for a vampire.

"I am not like the others, I feed only on animals. I have learned to survive without humans." Carlisle explained.

"I promise I will never hurt you." he continued after a moment.

"So what happened the other night?" Siobhan asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"As a vampire we have venom, like a snake." Carlisle began.

She looked at him with a pleading look; she didn't want to know anymore.

"When we bite, that venom enters our prey's body, slowly replacing the blood. Most of the time this leads to nothing as our prey is sucked dry, but in some cases, things get interrupted." he continued.

"Like in my case." she replied.

"Yes." Carlisle assured her and then he continued.

"So the venom displaces the blood slowly filling its place, shutting down the organs. However, instead of killing the person, they are turned into a vampire, or that is what we at least think happens." Carlisle concluded.

"So then...?" Siobhan whispered as her mind back-peddled frantically.

"Yes Siobhan, you are now a vampire." Carlisle spoke, finishing her sentence.

Siobhan cried out in grief, sadness swamped her every feeling. She gasped as her lungs constricted from the strain on her body. Because of the gasping, her senses became completely overloaded once again and they began to attack her brain with signals it couldn't comprehend. Siobhan stood and raced towards the entrance of the cave but something held her back before she could get there. She felt Carlisle's arms wrapped around her and held her close to him. Siobhan lashed out in desperation, desperately trying to escape everything, but she couldn't find the strength.

"Siobhan, relax yourself. You are very young still; these emotions are controlling you, not yourself. Be rational." Carlisle begged her speaking into her ear.

She quickly realized how out of control she had let things get when she saw the gashes on Carlisle's arms from her nails.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as she fell to the cave floor once again.

"They will heal, it is only the skin." Carlisle replied.

"Were you this terrible?" Siobhan asked, her hands still shaking.

"I was much worse," Carlisle replied, "you have a strong will."

Siobhan didn't know whether he was just saying that to make her feel better, but she was eventually able to stop her hands from shaking and she turned to Carlisle. He was now standing beside her.

"So I am really a vampire." Siobhan commented aloud.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

Siobhan breathed in, letting her senses test themselves now that she had better control of her self. She caught the strong smell of minerals and the taste of salt on her tongue from the cave walls. She let her senses search farther and she smelt the faint smell of rotting wood and rain.

"This is so amazing." she commented.

"It is." Carlisle replied stepping closer to her.

It was then that she caught the strong scent of burning wood; she searched to find its source.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, seeing the inquisitive look on her face.

"I smell burning wood." she replied.

Carlisle smiled and took her hand in his.

"I smell cinnamon." he whispered.

"You?" Siobhan replied, catching the light scent of cinnamon now that she was searching for it.

"Each person has their own scent; human senses are just too weak to recognize it." Carlisle explained.

"Strange." Siobhan laughed.

"Yes, there are many strange things." Carlisle replied, joining in on her laughter.

"Why are my emotions so uncontrollable?" Siobhan asked, as she felt the wave of happiness disappear and the sadness returning.

"Your brain is trying to re-adjust itself to the new way of doing things." Carlisle explained, "Your brain doesn't have chemicals and hormones that it can rely on anymore."

"Why did you let me live, and why did you provoke me when you knew I wasn't able to control myself?" she questioned, a million thoughts and questions now running through her mind.

"It was purely selfish of me, but I couldn't see you go to waste, you looked like you hadn't been given the chance to even live half the life you should have. As for provoking you it was also purely for selfish reasons, I wanted to see how much you would react. You don't get to see a lot of transformations. You aren't really the best to use as a judgment though." he explained.

"Why do you say that?" Siobhan growled feeling offended, anger rising in her throat.

She pushed the feeling quickly away. She found that anger was the easiest to control now that she was aware of it.

"For that very reason, your will is so strong you aren't allowing yourself to lose control, you are to aware of your actions." Carlisle replied.

Siobhan smiled. Her strong will had stuck with her through the transformation, she wasn't surprised.

"From other transformations I have seen, you should have tried to rip my head off a number of times by now." he laughed.

"Well I did try." Siobhan said, grinning as she brushed her hand along Carlisle's wounded arms. The marks she had inflicted were surprisingly almost completely healed.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked, a few moments later.

Siobhan thought it was a strange question to ask but then she realized as she focused on the thought that her throat was scorching in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunt

Siobhan's hand touched her throat before she had even thought about it.

"That's what I thought." Carlisle said, smiling.

"I actually didn't feel anything till you brought it up." she replied, glaring.

"Our kind gets very distracted." Carlisle laughed.

"I can understand why." Siobhan laughed in reply.

"Let's go." Carlisle replied, dragging Siobhan out of the cave and into the sunlight before she could think any further thought.

As soon as the sunlight touched her skin Siobhan froze in amazement. Her skin was the same color as it had always been, but now it glistened with multi-colored rainbows.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Carlisle smiled.

Siobhan looked at him and she saw that his skin was the same colour as her own, as she had observed that night, his skin also glimmered in the sunlight. Out in the light, dust floated past like little stars. She tried to focus past them and could see a reflection in the distance, water her senses told her.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply." Carlisle ordered.

Siobhan followed his order and took in a deep breath of air. Her mouth was soon filled with the tastes of everything around her, at least this time she had been prepared for it. She started by sorting out the most putrid smells first, forcing them out of her mind. She then could taste three very distinct flavours. The first was gamey smelling, deer or something like it, she assumed, but the taste did not attract her. The second was sweeter and set her mouth wet with a stinging sensation. The third, now with her whole focus, was almost unbearably toxic.

"What is that?" she asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Human." Carlisle replied, his voice straining with anxiety.

Siobhan couldn't believe how much she wanted that smell. The only thing that was preventing her from following it was her own will to not harm a human life, it was her worst nightmare. She instead forced the smell out of her mind and focused as hard as she could on the second scent. Her mouth filled with a stinging liquid which she concluded must be the venom Carlisle had mentioned, she looked at Carlisle for assurance. He nodded and smiled as he ran off in the direction of the smell, she followed close behind.

They both heard it before they saw it; a large bear was scavenging for food. Siobhan tensed and sprung forward overtaking Carlisle and digging her teeth into the bear's warm neck. The bear turned to fight, digging its claws into her soft skin, but she felt nothing. All that ran through her mind was the need to quench the burning pain in her throat. The warm gush of the bear's blood that filled her mouth was like heaven to her throat, the pain slowly eased and the bear stopped struggling and submitted to its fate. When she had drunk the last drop of blood from the bear she turned to see Carlisle watching her.

"I'm sorry." she mouthed, hanging her head.

She felt Carlisle's hand on her cheek.

"You did perfect." he replied, with the biggest smile on his face.

Siobhan looked up at him and smiled, the burning pain in her throat beginning to strengthen again.

"My throat still burns." she told him.

"Then let's go hunt some deer." Carlisle replied.

"They aren't very pleasant." she commented, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"It's because they are herbivores." Carlisle explained.

Siobhan looked in the direction of the deer's scent.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked.

"Ignore humans and eat animals instead?" she explained.

"Like you, I am afraid to hurt another human, become like the monster that turned me. I tried to kill myself many times. Then one day a herd of deer ran by the cave where I was hiding and I went after them, I had starved myself for to long. It was then that I learned that I could quench my thirst that way, however temporary." Carlisle spoke, sadness in his eyes as he relived the memories.

Siobhan didn't reply, instead she turned and ran after the herd, Carlisle soon joining her. They drank till they could drink no more and then headed back to the cave, but Siobhan stopped when she saw her reflection in the river.

"My eyes." she whispered in shock.

"They will change in a couple months; the animal blood darkens the color." Carlisle explained, looking at the reflection in the river from over her shoulder.

"Carlisle may I ask you a question?" she inquired.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle replied.

She turned to face him.

"How old are you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he replied, his eyes inquisitive.

"When I look into your eyes, there is wisdom in them I can't make sense of. You can't be much older then myself." she explained.

"Siobhan, as a vampire I do not age, so I remain forever in my 20s, the age of when I was changed. You will remain forever like this as well." Carlisle replied his voice filled with hesitation.

"_So he is just slightly older then I." _Siobhan thought with a smile.

"So then you were only changed a number of months ago as I can see you eyes aren't red." she concluded.

"That is where you are wrong." Carlisle sighed, dropping his gaze.

Siobhan touched his cheek and stroked it. She hated to see him hurting or the least bit uncomfortable.

"I was born in the 1640s." Carlisle whispered so that is was barely audible.

"1640!" Siobhan gasped, dropping her hand.

"I was changed in the summer of my 23rd year I believe, while I hunted witches and vampires for my father, I hated it." Carlisle explained, his face etched in pain.

Siobhan wanted desperately to cry for him, to try and take away some of his pain.

"I have been on this earth now for around 148 years." Carlisle sighed.

"You must have seen so many things." Siobhan replied in amazement, now understanding why Carlisle seemed so beyond his years.

"Yes and some things I wish I hadn't." Carlisle explained.

"And the Volturi?" she asked.

"They were around long before me." he replied.

Siobhan was in awe now. There had been a world outside her own she had never even known existed.

"Carlisle?" she asked again.

"Yes?" he replied meeting her gaze, a small smile returning to his lips.

"Earlier, what did you mean by you didn't think this could work?" she asked, pain filling her eyes.

"Vampires aren't like humans; we live on our own unless we have need of something." Carlisle explained, "The Volturi stay together only because they aren't strong enough alone. I was only with them because I wanted companionship.

Siobhan still didn't understand.

"In any of those cases it can or could have ended very badly." he continued.

"By one, killing the other?" she replied, shivering at the memory of the clearing.

"Exactly." he sighed.

Siobhan looked at Carlisle and couldn't picture herself without him now, not after he had saved her life and given her another chance. The second reason was much more then she could understand. The feelings that had coursed through her mind when Carlisle had pinned her against the wall of the cave were unforgettable. She could almost compare the experience to the same feeling she felt when experiencing the human scent.

"Carlisle." she said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Siobhan." Carlisle said, smiling at her.

"I, let's, can..." she stammered, unable to get her words straight.

"_Stupid non-multitasking brain!"_ she shouted at herself.

Carlisle was now looking at her with the most curious expression.

"We should go back to the cave." she finally blurted out.

Carlisle took her hand and they returned to the cave. The next day when the sun had risen, Siobhan decided to venture out alone, her hunger getting the better of her. When she was full again she sat by the river and studied her reflection more closely. Already her eyes were dulling and she couldn't wait till they turned golden like Carlisle's. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to untangle the mess it had become. After she had given up on her hair she then turned her attention to the dress she was wearing. It was torn and covered in blood from the animals she had killed. She would have to find a new outfit at some point.

"Siobhan?" Carlisle's voice whispered, but she could hear it from where she was.

"Over here." she replied.

Carlisle entered the area from the opposite bank and jumped effortlessly over the water.

"We need to talk." he said his voice serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing.

"I think it is best if I go to Ireland and join the Volturi, they will be less suspicious that you are still alive." Carlisle explained.

"How long?" she asked, her brain panicking slightly at the thought of Carlisle leaving her.

"I don't know. But you are strong, you will do fine on your own." he replied.

Siobhan was speechless, she could understand why Carlisle had to leave, but she didn't want it to be this soon.

"I promise you I will return." he whispered as he held her face in his hands.

"I'm only two days old Carlisle." she replied, panic crossing her face, "what if I can't control myself?"

"You can and you will." Carlisle replied, "I know."

He then turned and ran off before Siobhan could say anything more to change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Home Coming

* * *

**10 MONTHS**

* * *

Siobhan waited for Carlisle to return. When she was thirsty she drank, when she was bored she kept herself busy by decorating the walls of the cave with pictures of the things around her. She didn't know how long it had been, but the leaves had changed, the snow had fallen and then the leaves had begun to grow again. She looked at herself in the river whenever she could, even trying to use the ice as a mirror when the river had frozen over. Her eyes had changed just as Carlisle had said. They changed from red to black to golden brown. When she got thirsty the color of her eyes would change back to black and she knew then to search for food before her vampire instincts completely took over, she didn't want to take chances. Her dress had suffered greatly from all the hunting and it now barely covered her body, not that it had very well before. A few strands of the fabric was all that held it together.

"_I have to go back home."_ she thought to herself.

She would be able to find clothes at the cottage, whether her own or her mother's. The thought crossed her mind that she may not be able to control herself being that close to humans. But she couldn't think of another option. So when the sun had set she ventured out into the forest surrounding the cave. She allowed her senses to branch out and search for the one scent that she knew she craved above anything else. She made quick time and reached the road that she distantly remembered riding along with Baz. The scent of humans was almost unbearable and she felt her head begin to pound. She knew she didn't need her breath now as she could recall from memory so she cut off her senses and followed the path in her mind. A few minutes passed as she ran down the road, her feet traveling quicker then any cart, and she saw what she thought she would never see again. The small house, its vine and moss covered face glowing eerily in the moonlight, her home. The house was dark and Siobhan became afraid that her parents had left, but smoke coming from the chimney told her that they were still there. She heard the familiar howl of the dog from a distant farm and she sighed at the memory. She immediately regretted the action as her mouth filled with venom as a result of the heavy saturation of human scent in the air. Siobhan closed her eyes and forced the smell out of her mind as she had done in the forest, replacing it with the thoughts of the task ahead of her. She made her way to the front of the house once she knew she was in control and looked through the window. Her parents were asleep in their bed a small bundle of blankets was by her mother's side.

"_So the baby had been born."_ she thought, a brief smile crossing her face.

She went to open the door and was surprised that it was unlocked, but she was also thankful that fate was on her side again. She moved quickly and quietly across the room and found a trunk at the foot of her parent's bed. She heard their quiet breathing and she was happy that nothing bad had occurred over the time she had been gone. She turned her attention back to the trunk and opened it. She found a dress that her mother had worn late in her pregnancy and she slipped it on over her head, it fit perfectly. It was dark green in colour and made her skin tone stand out even in the pale light. She grabbed a couple of other dresses and closed the trunk back up. Standing there in the silence she realized that she had not seen any evidence that her parents had missed her at all. In fact, now that she took in the whole room in detail she realized that her bed had disappeared.

Her heart felt like it had fallen into her stomach and was about to break into a million pieces. The pain that she thought wasn't possible now that she was "dead", tore through her. She fell to the ground, gasping in reaction to the pain. The smell of human scent swamped her as the air entered her lungs and she began to shake as she fought for control over herself. She blocked over her senses as best she could and forced herself to stand and run out the door, she didn't stop till she had reached the edge of the wooded area. She moved slowly after that, trying to clear her head, her heart still hurt but was slowly ebbing to a dull burning. Moments later she reached the cave, her safe haven, and she threw the extra dresses in. She stood at the entrance and looked up through the tree canopy. In the distance the stars shimmered brightly.

"Carlisle, where are you?" she whispered to the wind in desperation.

She waited for the reply she knew she would never hear. Slowly, her mind began to sort through the thoughts of her family back at the small house. They were healthy and her brother had been born. Her father would be happy to have a proper heir and so would her mother. Now that she could rationally think, she knew that her parent's couldn't miss her, they were probably happier now that she had gone. The probably assumed that she had taken the opportunity at Beltane to run away and in a way, she concluded, she had.

When and if Carlisle returned she decided she would tell him fully and truly that she couldn't live without him, that the feelings she held were true, and that she had thought about it many times concluding that it had to be more then just friendship or heroic love.

She took one final look out into the forest and then turned back into the cave to spend another night alone. She took the dresses she had gotten from the house and laid them out flat on the rocks in the back of the cave, instead of the bundle that she had left them in.

"_Can't have wrinkles."_ she whispered to herself, smiling.

In the distance she heard a crack of a branch that would have been much to faint for the normal human ear. She breathed, but nothing threatening filled her nostrils, so she continued flattening out the dresses. She turned her back to the front of the cave to search for a place where she could hide them; she didn't think Carlisle would be very happy with her little adventure. She heard another crack of wood, this time just outside the cave and she turned with a growl to fight off whatever had made the noise.


	8. Chapter 8

A Moment Called Desire

Before Siobhan could even think, she found herself face first against the wall of the cave, teeth at her throat. She tried to open up her senses, but all she could smell and taste was the salt and minerals from the rock face. The one thing she could conclude was that both she and the thing holding here both weren't breathing.

"Where did you get the dress?" Carlisle's voice growled against her throat.

She immediately relaxed against his hold and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands on her wrists, his voice, and his teeth at her neck.

"I went home." she replied in a calm voice.

"You wandered directly into a human house for a dress?" Carlisle growled again.

"Yes." she whispered dropping her chin till she was looking at the floor.

"You smell of human." Carlisle replied, disgust in his voice, "What happened?"

"Nothing." she answered, her voice catching as the pain from her memories erupted again in her dead heart.

"Siobhan." Carlisle whispered, his voice now sounding strained.

Her breath caught at the sound of him saying her name again after all the time that had past, and yet her heart broke at the same moment, as the sound of the pain in his voice mixed with the memories of the cottage. She didn't move, if she did she didn't know whether she would be able to remain upright and in one piece. Her heart was in pain, the sharp pain of the night before, it was filled with overwhelming sadness.

"Please tell me you didn't." he choked out, his mouth leaving her throat.

Siobhan didn't know what to say. She knew that Carlisle believed that she had killed her own family and she had seriously thought about it when she had been overpowered in the house, the scent had been so concentrated. The shame of even thinking about doing such a thing that now crossed her mind again didn't help how she felt.

Carlisle turned her around to face him, her body still against the cave wall. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, barely keeping herself together as it was. If she looked at him now she didn't know what would happen.

"Siobhan, look at me." Carlisle's voice ordered with a back note of pain, it was the same voice her father had used whenever he had been worried for her safety.

She breathed a sigh, trying to calm her mind, trying to lessen the pain in her heart, but it only made things worse as her mind was overpowered by Carlisle scent and began to spin. She tried shaking her head to remove the scent from her mind, but it didn't help. Carlisle's gaze burned into her face.

"Siobhan." he choked again, placing his hand on her cheek.

She knew she couldn't hold out any longer, she knew with the touch of his skin on her face that she was going to go mad anyways. She couldn't cause Carlisle anymore suffering even if it meant that she would suffer for the rest of her life, however long it was. Taking one last deep breath she slowly raised her head and their golden eyes meet for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

Carlisle gasped in reaction and Siobhan knew it either meant he was in complete shock or that he was relieved, she couldn't tell which.

"Siobhan, you are more beautiful then I last remembered," he smiled, his warm eyes tracing her face.

"I could say the same." she replied.

Now that she had gotten over the shock of seeing his face again she could now see that he had exchanged his cloak for shoes, socks, pants, shirt and overcoat. It made him look even more remarkable and ravishing then before.

"I thought you would never return." she choked out, breaking the quiet silence that had fallen between them as they studied each other from head to toe.

"I'm sorry." he replied stroking her cheek.

Siobhan closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her thoughts began to wander away from Carlisle, to where he had been, to her home and Tulla.

"How is my homeland?" she asked after a moment, opening her eyes to look at him again.

"Bloody." Carlisle grimaced, trying desperately to cover the sadness in his eyes, "The Volturi is having a feast."

Siobhan's breath caught in her throat at the thought of her homeland being covered in blood, minutes past in silence as she tried to focus on the other problems at hand. One of which was how she had just treated Carlisle, when instead she should have just been completely truthful. Her juvenile behavior had shone through with brilliant and flying colours.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry." she begged, she hadn't meant to hurt him by not listening to him.

"What for?" Carlisle asked, looking at her confused.

For once Siobhan was almost thankful for the ability of a vampire's brain not to be able multi-task, Carlisle had already forgotten what had made him mad.

"I shouldn't have gone back, I should have stayed here." she explained.

Carlisle stood silent.

"There was a point where I almost lost control." she continued, her voice fading into a whisper.

"Siobhan." Carlisle replied, wrapping his arms around her.

She was shocked at his response and gasped at the feeling of his arms so close. Carlisle heard her and backed away.

"Siobhan, we all make mistakes." Carlisle spoke, "Nothing bad occurred, just forget everything that happened then and now."

"I can't." she winced in reply, as the pain again rose and fell at the thought of her family in the cottage.

Carlisle caught the reaction of the pain on her face and waited for it to pass.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My family," Siobhan chocked as she fought off another wave of pain, "They don't miss me at all."

Carlisle continued to watch her intently, studying every inch of her. Siobhan wasn't surprised if he had studied medicine at some point, for he didn't miss or skip over one part of her. Surprisingly she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed at his intense gaze.

"I don't think that's everything." Carlisle replied, returning his gaze to watch her face again.

She winced again as the pain began to ease and Carlisle placed his hand comfortingly on her left shoulder. Another pain gathered and vanished, but this time Carlisle felt it and moved his hand over her heart.

"Strange." Carlisle whispered.

"What is it?" she answered back.

"Your heart is warm, it's like it is burning." he replied.

"It's just pain." she murmured, knowing that Carlisle was much too observant to know that it was nothing now.

"You're in pain?" Carlisle replied, looking at her with worried eyes.

"It's just memories of my parents, my home." she explained.

"Siobhan, please try and push those memories away. They will do no good for you anymore," Carlisle pleaded, "I would know."

"I'll try." she replied, trying forcefully to push her memories back into the fog that was her human thoughts.

As she struggled with her thoughts, he turned and looked at the wall behind him that she had covered with pictures of the forest outside.

"You sure kept busy." he laughed, lightening the mood.

"What else did you expect me to do?" she replied, her mood still strained.

Carlisle turned to face her again, his eyes holding her captive in silence till she couldn't take it any longer.

"Carlisle, I have to say something." she blurted out, her breathing increasing ever so slightly with her nerves.

Carlisle looked at her with curiosity.

"When you were gone I almost went crazy with you not being here. I thought so many times of hunting you down." she explained, her voice speeding up till the sentence had turned into one long word.

"Crazy?" Carlisle replied, confusion crossing his face.

"Carlisle, when you had me against the wall that first day, feelings ran through me that I couldn't explain, I understand them clearly now." she continued, her voice heading toward hysterical.

"Your emotions weren't normal then." Carlisle explained.

"Then how do you explain how I had the same feelings today." she replied.

Carlisle's eyes searched her face; she could see he didn't want to believe it, she could barely believe it herself.

"I've told you how vampire relationships end up, Siobhan." he said, turning his back to her, pain clear in his eyes.

"Carlisle, please listen to me," she begged, "I understand your view, I really do."

Carlisle stood still and silent and didn't move. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rested her face against his back. She felt him tense under her touch but unlike Carlisle earlier, she didn't release her grasp. She breathed slowly and deeply trying to calm her nerves, but his scent filled her head and with such a high concentration it caused her mind to lose almost complete awareness of what was around her. Suddenly it made her think of a better way to explain her feelings to him.

"Carlisle, you know what a human smells like." she began, following a new train of thought.

Carlisle grunted in acknowledgement not in the mood to speak.

"Your scent is almost equal to that," she continued, "To me anyways."

Carlisle turned and took her face in his hands.

"Please tell me you are lying." he begged angrily, the pain in his eyes echoing in his voice.

Siobhan held her composure, she couldn't lose the fight, she wouldn't let herself, she believed to strongly in what she knew.

"I'm not lying." she replied, holding her voice steady.

Carlisle dropped his hands, he couldn't speak, and he was shocked a link between them had formed so quickly.

"Carlisle, do you not feel the same in any way?" she asked.

Carlisle stood silent again, though Siobhan could see in his eyes that he was arguing with his thoughts.

"You said that vampires form relationships out of need." she shouted becoming quickly frustrated, "I need you!"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Carlisle spoke softly, turning towards her and stopping only inches from her face.

Siobhan closed her eyes with a sigh as his scent continued to filter through her mind. Before she could think another coherent thought he wrapped his arm around her back and leaned his head and pressed his teeth against her neck. Chills ran through her spine, causing her throat to slowly burn with the taste of venom, a result of the close contact to such a toxic smell.

"So if I do this." Carlisle breathed hotly against her neck.

"Then you are a murderer." she gasped, trying to re-sort her thoughts.

Carlisle stared at her eyes as he straightened up; her eyes sparkled like a fire was in their depths.

"I think I am what the Volturi call _La Tua Cantante_. My blood would have been the most toxic thing to you if I were still human. Sadly, for you I am not a human any longer and you were not a vampire." Carlisle explained.

"That would explain a lot." she replied, finally being able to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Carlisle looked from her to the cave entrance and back again.

"Carlisle, please tell me what you are thinking." she begged.

He smiled and lowered his gaze shaking his head, in disbelief.

"I just thought I would never find true companionship as a vampire." he explained.

"All those years in a cave being alone, and then finding the Volturi." he continued, "But the Volturi is only tolerable for so long."

Siobhan nodded her head in understanding.

"When I ended my human life I completely gave up on ever finding anyone who would love me and now look." he concluded, covering his face with his hands.

"You never thought that you would be so lucky." Siobhan replied, stroking her hand on his arm.

"When you think of a monster, the word love doesn't really come to mind." he mumbled through his hands.

"Carlisle, you are far from a monster." she retorted, "You saved me and that takes more compassion then I can even fathom. To not eat humans takes more strength then the Volturi could ever realize."

Carlisle's hands feel by his side, he looked exhausted.

"Let your true emotions through Carlisle, you don't have to be guarded." she whispered taking his cheek in her hand and kissing it gently, like a mother to a child.

"I don't know." Carlisle shrugged, hesitating, "I've been guarded for so long I don't think I know the difference."

"You do and you can." she replied.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed as she continued to caress his cheek. When he opened them again his eyes were full of the same deep fire as Siobhan's.

"To think I would learn to be myself again from a baby vampire." Carlisle smiled.

"I am not a baby." she pouted jokingly.

She was glad to see his change in mood; it meant she had won the fight.

"Forget everything." Carlisle sighed.

"Everything." she answered, smiling.

"I love you, Siobhan." Carlisle whispered with another sigh.

"More then you will ever know." Siobhan whispered back.

Carlisle pressed her back against the wall and their lips brushed. Pain burned up in her heart again, but she was happy she could still feel, even if it was pain. He stepped back and they both gasped for air that they knew they didn't need. She stepped forward this time and kissed Carlisle as passionately as she could without losing her self-control. His hot, venom filled breath filled her mouth as they both tried to feed their senses with information they didn't fully understand. Venom flowed hot and burning in her own mouth as a result and it began to burn the back of her throat raw. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She pulled herself even closer against him and released her lips from his as the venom continued filling her mouth, Carlisle took no time before his lips brushed her neck. As he did so, she felt her knees buckle slightly but she didn't fall as Carlisle held her firmly in his embrace. She felt his teeth gently pressing into her flesh which just caused the burning inside her to intensify, she stiffened as a result. Carlisle pulled back.

"Don't stop." she begged, breathlessly.

But Carlisle didn't continue.

"_Fine." _Siobhan thought to herself, her emotions running out of control, _"if he wasn't going to cooperate, she would make him."_

With Carlisle's guard down she soon had him pinned to the floor in no time, her teeth against his neck. Carlisle growled in reaction as Siobhan dug her teeth deeper along the bend of his neck.

"Siobhan." he growled.

She couldn't stop now that she had him in her grasp. The vampire in her was slowly taking the place of her rational mind without her knowledge; it was slowly turning into predator and prey. Carlisle tried to force her off but she strengthened her hold on him.

"Please Siobhan, control yourself." Carlisle pleaded.

She could feel him breath against her lips, to her vampire mind he was now a threat. Carlisle was able to get one hand free from her grasp and quickly had her back against the wall.

"Snap out of it." he growled, as his hand made contact with her cheek.

The shock of pain from her cheek that she had not been expecting caused her mind to flash back to the day long ago in Ireland and her father, distracted she was finally able to regain control. She hadn't noticed that the anger that had replaced her other emotions had continued to build.

"Sorry." she whispered closing her eyes as her mouth ran dry of venom.

Carlisle looked at her, pain having replaced the fire in his eyes; he had hurt her.

"I deserved that." Siobhan spoke to console him, "that was completely inappropriate, I should have known better."

"You are still young, I overestimated your strength, we should stop." he replied, his tone becoming guarded.

"Carlisle, I want this more then you know." she retorted, "For once in my life one of my dreams has come true."

"What is that?" Carlisle asked looking at her.

He was still guarded but she could tell that she still held his curiosity.

"I wanted to fall deeply in love, find someone who felt the same, lose myself without a doubt in my mind that I was making the right decision." she explained.

"Siobhan, do I need to tell you again about vampires and relationships." Carlisle asked frustration in his voice.

"This is different, I know it, stop doubting yourself so much Carlisle." she replied.

"I am not going to take advantage of you Siobhan, I grew up with old ways, for me to hurt you would hurt me to." he retorted.

"You are not taking advantage of me, I want this, I am giving you permission, please." she begged, the fire ebbing.

Carlisle sighed, brushing his hand along the line of her jaw, she shuddered. The pain inside her began to renew in strength; it was as if she was being changed again.

"Shall we continue then?" Carlisle asked, looking at her to make sure it was what she wanted.

"Yes." she sighed smiling, running her own fingers through his hair and along his ear.

Carlisle took her back in his arms and traced his nose along her jaw breathing slowly, the air mixing with the hot scent of his breath. The burning continued to gain and Siobhan welcomed it more then before. She breathed against Carlisle's hair and shivers ran over her body as he ran his hands down her back. He pushed her hard against the wall tangling his fingers in her fingers and meeting her lips. He ran his hands down along her arms, seeming to memorize the shape of her silhouette, his hands finally resting at her waist.

* * *

"Carlisle?" she whispered, as they lay next to each other on the cave floor staring at the stars outside.

"Yes?" Carlisle whispered back.

"I felt the pain again in my heart, but this time it was more." she commented.

"I thought I told you not to focus on your memories." Carlisle whispered back, sitting up.

"I wasn't thinking of anything but you." she explained, "it felt even worse then just burning."

Minutes passed by in silence, she knew that Carlisle was thinking deeply as his breathing had stopped completely and he didn't move at all.

"I wonder." Carlisle replied, standing suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"My thought is that the Immortal Child's venom is weaker then a normal vampires." Carlisle explained, beginning to pace. "He was probably newly created and his venom hadn't built enough potency, in the case of fighting vampires their strength is their predominant tool."

"Oh." she gasped not being able to believe the revelation, but it made sense.

"So it was strong enough to change you to a vampire but now it is waning because the remaining blood deep in your cells has been attacking it back. That is why you have been having those pains and the burning would be because your heart is trying to start its fight again now that it had your body's full attention." Carlisle concluded.

"High emotions?" she theorized, trying to understand what Carlisle was talking about.

"Exactly." he replied.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"There is only one thing." he sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

White Fire

* * *

**47 years**

* * *

Siobhan and Carlisle had many more nights after his return. They had fallen deeply in love and barely left each other's side. Siobhan came to learn that Carlisle was going to fully change her so that she would no longer be in pain. The only downside being that he was waiting till the previous venom had almost burned off. She became weaker by the day as the venom left her body and Carlisle had to hunt for both of them. When he returned from one such trip Siobhan knew she had to ask him, she was becoming almost too weak to even walk.

"How much longer Carlisle?" she asked.

"I should be able to do it tonight," he replied, "If you feel strong enough."

She was slightly surprised at his response but she was able regain her focus.

"You sure you can do this?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Over the years she had asked him many times whether this was the best decision for both of them, she didn't want to make Carlisle do something he didn't want to do.

"I love you," he replied, kissing her on the cheek, "for you to leave me now, it would kill me."

They ate and sat quietly together, Siobhan lying in his arms. The quiet forest settled in around them as the sun made its way across the sky.

"Carlisle?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What if the venom changes the way I feel?" she asked, fear entering her tone.

"There is the chance." he replied, "My venom is much stronger, which means your emotions will most likely be weakened."

"That's what I'm afraid of." she sighed, wanting to cry.

"Listen to me." Carlisle whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair, "even if that happens, your emotional connection to me will remain, it is so strong."

"You think so?" she replied.

"I'm sure of it." Carlisle smiled.

"I will always have our memories." she smiled back.

"You are part of my family," Carlisle spoke a few moments later, "The dynamics are what is changing, but you will still remain forever with me, that can't be bad."

"Less chance you will get tired of me and kill me." Siobhan laughed in reply.

Carlisle glared at her, he didn't find the thought the least bit funny, but it was true.

"I just ask you one thing." she asked, sitting up and turning to him.

"What is that?" he replied, brushing a piece of Siobhan's hair behind her ear.

"Bite me on the neck, I want the feelings I have for you to be my last memory like this." she explained.

"I'll consider it." Carlisle replied standing.

Siobhan smiled and hoped he would more then just consider the thought, but what more could she do, he was already doing more for her then any other man could ever do.

"Wait in the cave, I'll be right back." he murmured, running off into the forest.

Siobhan stood slowly and walked as best she could to the cave under her own power and waited for Carlisle to return. When he did return, he had his cloak covering his entire body and the hood covered his face she barely knew it was him. The sight of the cloaked figure caused Siobhan's memories of the night in the clearing to filter through the fog into her mind. Panic coursed through her causing her to tense and prepare to fight, but she forced herself to open her senses and recognize that it was Carlisle.

He stepped forward, his feet making no sound as he almost seemed to float across the cave floor towards her. He wrapped his cloaked arms forcefully around her to stop her from struggling; he had his prey where he wanted it. Siobhan could see in Carlisle eyes that the man she knew and loved was not there, he had cut his rational mind off from what was occurring and had let the true vampire take over. Seeing him like that, his expression vacant, she was happy that she had not met the Volturi in a different set of circumstances. She began to panic again when Carlisle leaned toward her, his teeth shinning like white pearls in what light filtered through the cave. She breathed deeply relaxing herself and leaned her neck back in true submission and closed her eyes. She knew how much it had hurt the first time and the thought had crossed her mind about what it would feel like already being "dead".

Carlisle's lips brushed her skin, his hot breath inhaling her scent. She waited for the moment that he would bite her, but Carlisle was fighting himself, she could feel his hands shaking slightly as he tried to stop.

"Carlisle, you know you have no other choice." she whispered, not knowing whether his rational mind could hear her, "Just remember I'm not human, no blood, you have broken none of your beliefs."

She felt Carlisle curl back his lips and tighten his grip around her, then without warning he plunged his teeth deep into her neck. Her legs collapsed underneath her as the familiar stabbing pain ran through her whole body. Since the venom met no resistance it flowed through her like water, lasting only a few minutes instead of hours in her limbs before it attacked fully on her heart.

"Siobhan." Carlisle gasped, gaining control again when his vampire self found no blood.

"I'm fine." she shuttered, as the pain began to build stronger.

"What does it feel like?" Carlisle asked, pain crossing his face as he watched her struggle.

"It is the same pain, but so much quicker. It's already attacking my heart." she explained, not wanting Carlisle to be concerned.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, laying her gently down on the cave floor. He took off his hood and knelt beside her, stroking her cheek and holding her hand.

"It's...almost." Siobhan gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Siobhan!" Carlisle shouted, picking her up in his arms and cradling her against his chest.

What Siobhan hadn't expected was that the pain would be more extreme then the first time, but it was. She lost all connection to her brain and felt trapped in a dead, unmovable bag. She felt Carlisle's skin against her body but she couldn't reach out and respond to his embrace.

* * *

"I did this." Carlisle whispered, deep pain settling in his heart and catching in his throat.

He placed his hand over her heart and could feel it burning under his skin like a furnace. The heat continued to intensify till he thought it must be burning her alive, but then she gasped and her heart fell cold.

* * *

Siobhan gasped as she was flung back into her senses as the pain abruptly stopped.

"We did it." she breathed, opening her eyes to find Carlisle looking at her.

"We did." Carlisle smiled in relief, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Carlisle's lips felt the same to her skin, but the response they resulted in was very different. Instead of feeling a complete loss of control, she felt a tingling sensation at the base of her brain, it was comforting and pleasant.

"Are you feeling normal again?" Carlisle asked a few moments later, studying her from head to foot.

"Depends on what you mean." she replied.

"Just explain." Carlisle growled jokingly.

"Well I can actually be kissed by you without losing my mind, and your scent," she said, breathing deeply, "Is much more tolerable also, more like bear."

Carlisle smiled in reply; his worry was over for the moment.

"So, you hungry?" Carlisle asked.

"What do my eyes tell you?" she replied.

"They are actually still golden." he commented.

"Really?" she replied, shocked.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"I think I'm alright for now." she commented, only feeling a slight tingle in the back of her throat.

Carlisle slid her off his lap and stood up from the ground and looked out the cave entrance. Siobhan sat quietly thinking about what had occurred and how many emotions Carlisle must have gone through, the most she had to deal with was the fear and pain.

"That must have been the hardest thing you've ever done." she commented after a few minutes had gone by.

"I wouldn't say that, but it is definitely near the top." Carlisle replied, "All that kept running through my mind was that you were human, I was fighting myself the whole way."

She stood and embraced him and felt the same tingling sensation at the base of her brain, she smiled. Carlisle hugged her back resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Carlisle, I'm glad we had the past years together the way we did." Siobhan sighed, "It can only mean our future will be just as great."

Carlisle didn't reply, he just smiled, breathing slowly. Siobhan began to feel the tingling numbing the rest of her brain so she pulled away rubbing the back of her head in the process.

"Sore neck?" Carlisle asked with a joking smile on his face.

"Every time we touch I get a tingling in the back of my neck." she explained.

Carlisle took her neck in his hands and studied it closely as the numbing began to build again and she had to pull away.

"My only guess is that it is the venom reacting to its own touch." Carlisle hypothesized, "No one would have encountered it before, seeing as a vampire usually kills whatever it drinks from, or if it does change something it doesn't stick around to help out."

"Makes sense to me." she smiled, the tingling disappearing again.

"We should find a term to describe it." he smiled back.

"Sure." she replied, thinking his idea strange, but trusting in what he believed to important at the moment.

The two of them stood completely still and in silence for over an hour, running name after name through their minds that would describe the sensation that she felt and described.

"I've got it!" she finally shouted, causing Carlisle to jump.

He glared at her, but it didn't last long and they soon feel into a bought of laughter.

"So what is it?" Carlisle inquired with a tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Aodhfin." she replied.

"A...what?" Carlisle asked confused, not recognizing the language.

"It's Gaelic and is pronounced like 'a fin'." she explained, pronouncing the syllables, "It means the hottest part of a fire, white fire."

"White fire?" Carlisle asked again, this time intrigued by her explanation.

"White because of a vampires pale skin and fire because the venom burns like it when it enters the body." she explained, " Plus, if it means the hottest part of the fire, then it must need a lot of strength to remain as such."

Carlisle smiled as she described her reasoning. It was the prefect word for just such a thing. He was happy that she still loved him. They no longer needed the unlimited physical contact of their earlier years; they had a much stronger link now. Just a simple embrace or a kiss could last a lifetime. Siobhan was part of him now, forever. He had always wanted a family and he knew that she had wanted one to, free of suffering and pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Return

* * *

**3 days**

* * *

Carlisle had left for no reason, yet again. This time however, she tolerated it easily and spent her time hunting and organizing her dresses.

"Siobhan!" Carlisle's voice called, reaching her ears even though it was only a whisper.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Hide, there is someone coming." he replied.

She listened to Carlisle's tone and could tell he was concerned, so she hid behind the rocks near the entrance of the cave. Moments later Carlisle was standing at the entrance to the cave his back tense. Siobhan breathed deeply trying to sense what Carlisle had detected but she couldn't smell or taste anything out of the ordinary.

"Carlisle, I can't sense anything." she whispered.

"Quite." Carlisle growled.

She breathed again, this time spreading her senses out as far as they would reach. That was when she smelt it, or them, she couldn't tell which. The smell was heavy with the scent of human and a sour smell of something like sulfur. The way it traveled made her unable to tell if it was one or many things, all she could tell was that it didn't seem to be breathing.

"Carlisle!" a distant voice called.

Siobhan gasped as a memory suddenly surfaced in her mind. Carlisle nodded to her from the corner of his eye.

"_The Volturi!" _her brain screamed, she wanted desperately to run.

It was Aro who entered their vision first, followed by Caius and Marcus.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus." Carlisle called, greeting them with a bow.

"I see these past years have treated you well." Aro replied.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded, "I can say the same for you."

Siobhan studied the Volturi members in detail. Their hair was unchanged, Aro's was still black along with Marcus and Caius's was still the bright white she remembered. In the sunlight she could see that their skin was almost translucent. It reminded her of onion skin, making her wonder how old the Volturi really were.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked, after a few minutes passed in silence.

"There is a wide spread potato famine that has affected this whole country as well as Ireland. You know we couldn't pass up an easy feast." Aro replied with a wry smile.

Siobhan's stomach lurched at the sound of her homeland being entrenched in famine; it meant death, more death.

"We thought we would drop by and invite you along, seeing as you had decided to change your ways." Aro explained.

"If you step closer you might see that I have returned to my old ways." Carlisle growled.

Aro drifted closer and Caius and Marcus followed.

"Perhaps we can change your mind again." Caius growled, smiling.

Siobhan felt herself stiffen, if any of them touched Carlisle she would have to hurt them.

"Don't get your hopes up." Carlisle growled in reply.

"Come now Carlisle, you couldn't have returned to your ways so easily." Aro replied, reaching out to touch Carlisle's shoulder.

She saw Carlisle stiffen and she knew she couldn't just stay where she was. She was between Aro and Carlisle with her teeth bared before either of them had the time to think. Caius stepped forward with a growl and she growled back but didn't move an inch.

"Easy now." Aro spoke, raising his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Don't touch him." Siobhan growled.

She felt Carlisle touch her arm, the tingling beginning in the base of her brain. She tried to shake her head, but the feeling didn't disappear. Slowly but surely she could feel her body lowering its defenses in reaction to its grip. Aro took the opportunity to reach past her and touch Carlisle. She felt him tense at Aro's touch.

"I knew you wouldn't kill her." Aro sighed.

"What happened" Caius questioned Aro.

"It seems like these two have a very close bond." Marcus replied to Caius's question.

"I don't understand it fully, but I think we have someone to gather more information from." Aro replied, smiling at Siobhan.

She growled. Aro would get nothing from her.

"Siobhan is it?" Aro asked, continuing to smile.

She looked from Aro to Carlisle and back.

"_How does he know my name?"_ Siobhan's brain shouted.

"Yes." Siobhan replied, glaring at the Volturi.

"Siobhan, it is a pleasure." Aro replied, bowing his head slightly.

It caught her off guard and she straightened herself, releasing the tension as best she could. Carlisle released his grip on her arm and she was able to think clearly again.

"May I touch you?" Aro asked.

"What?" she asked, confusion rising in her voice.

"Aro can read minds." Carlisle replied.

She looked at Aro and he nodded in agreement. Seeing no danger in allowing Aro to read her thoughts she reached out her hand. Aro took it in his own hand and she felt her brain disengage from the rest of her body. It was like watching someone flipping through a book, as each of her memories flashed by. The pain of her parents' abandonment, her first and second transformation, the feelings of Carlisle touch and scent to her body.

"That's personal!" she growled, as Aro studied the night where she had given herself to Carlisle.

"One more moment." Aro whispered.

She knew then that there was only one more memory that Aro had not yet seen, the one of the night when she had returned to the small house. As Aro watched the memory, the memory of the human scent that she had buried away resurfaced and it was as strong as the real thing. She could feel her mouth filling uncontrollably with venom and she could feel her vampire self surfacing as a result of the toxic scent.

"Stop!" she cried collapsing to her knees and gasping, trying to rid her mind of the scent.

"What did you do to her?" Carlisle growled, as Aro removed his hand from Siobhan.

"I did nothing." Aro sneered.

Carlisle stepped forward threateningly.

"Easy Carlisle or I will be forced to harm you." Aro replied to Carlisle's advance.

"Siobhan, would you like to join us for a meal?" Aro asked his eyes glimmering.

Siobhan's brain was spinning, the craving still burning at the back of her throat.

"She will do nothing." Carlisle growled.

"Let the girl answer for herself." Aro replied.

Siobhan remained motionless, still gasping and trying to rid the scent from her mind.

"Carlisle." She whispered painfully.

Carlisle bent down beside her and kissed her forehead, the tingling erupting on contact and causing her mind to relax. She took another breath of air and the scent began to finally dissipate.

"No." she replied to Aro's question.

"Very well then." Aro nodded eyeing Caius and Marcus.

The two stepped forward and continued to advance towards them.

"I was hoping that at least one of you would cooperate." Aro sighed.

Carlisle reached out and grabbed Siobhan's hand.

"You plan to kill us?" Siobhan gasped, "Carlisle is your friend."

"We have no need for him, he had a need for us and we obliged. As for you, we have no use for another vampire." Caius sneered, a growl erupting in his throat.

Before she could reply to Caius's answer Carlisle had her running full speed away from the cave. He didn't stop running till they were at the edge of the harbor back in Liverpool.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked Carlisle when they had finally stopped.

"Across the Atlantic," Carlisle replied, "Our scent won't carry in water."

"Which means we need a boat?" she concluded.

"We will swim." Carlisle replied.

"Swim?" she yelled.

"Shhh." Carlisle hissed.

"Sorry." she replied

"As a vampire we don't get tired or exhausted, we don't need to breath and our strength allows us to move quickly. We will reach America in three days." Carlisle explained.

As Carlisle climbed into the water Siobhan was happy that she couldn't feel cold temperatures.

"Carlisle, I never learned to swim." she gasped as she clung to the side of the docking.

"It's natural." Carlisle replied as he dove beneath the surface of the water.

Siobhan released her grip and followed behind him. Thankfully Carlisle had been correct about swimming being natural. She quickly caught up to him and because they didn't need to breath she didn't need to worry about surfacing. They saw sea life such as fish, dolphins and whales but only from a distance as they would disappear if they got to close. It was like they sensed that Carlisle and she were predators. When the night feel and the water got to dark and full of silt to see clearly, Carlisle would search out a ship and they would climb onto the anchor till dawn and then continue on their journey.


	11. Chapter 11

New Start

Carlisle and Siobhan waited till night to surface from the water and find out where they were. Carlisle took her arm in his pulling her out of the water and then moving quickly from alley to alley.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" she asked, as they stopped for a moment in a dark alley to get their bearings.

"We will need to find a place to live in and we need to get some new clothes." Carlisle replied.

"But we don't have any money." she replied.

"I will try and get a loan to begin with." Carlisle sighed.

Siobhan was still so confused but she couldn't ask anymore questions as her throat burned with thirst.

"Carlisle, we need to eat." she begged, concerned for herself and Carlisle.

"I know." Carlisle growled, becoming impatient with himself.

Siobhan remained silent as people walked past the alley oblivious to the two vampires standing their watching.

"The best thing I can think of for food at the moment would be either fish back at the dock or rat." Carlisle whispered as another group of people walked past, "I have no clue where the nearest forest is."

"Neither really appeals to me." she replied, opening her senses briefly to take in the smells around her while no humans were close.

"Rat would be the safest and easiest to find." Carlisle commented.

"Rat." she nodded in acknowledgement, as her stomach retched and her throat burned at the same time.

The two of them ran off in search of food and soon found a whole colony of the rodents outside of a pub. They had to kill all of them in order to fill themselves. When they had finished, Carlisle took her to a park and they hid there till the streets became deserted.

"Stay here." Carlisle told her.

"I want to come with you." she begged.

"We will stand out to much, I have to go alone." Carlisle replied.

"Fine." she pouted.

Carlisle smiled and disappeared from her view.

She took the opportunity of Carlisle's absence to adjust her senses to the human scent. She knew that she would have to deal with it all the time now if they were to remain safe and when she tried she found she could actually tolerate it better then she had in the past.

"I'm back." Carlisle whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Siobhan jumped and glared at him, a growl erupting from her throat. She had been so distracted with her senses that she hadn't even heard him and the smell of burning wood came from everywhere.

"Shhh." Carlisle hissed, pressing his finger to her lips.

She relaxed when her body realized she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"So, any luck?" she asked, trying to slow her breathing.

"A house has just become available." Carlisle smiled, "a husband and wife both died of some sort of mysterious illness."

"What about clothes?" she asked.

The smell of fish and salt was beginning to get on her nerves and the dampness against her skin, though not cold, was clammy and her joints were becoming sore as a result.

"I told the man in charge of the estate that we would take care of things for him." Carlisle beamed, "It seems like this couple doesn't have any immediate family and he is stuck with all their things on his hands."

She jumped on him and embraced him, the tingling rising in her brain only adding to her happiness. Carlisle stroked her hair, breathing in its scent and spinning her around.

"To our new home?" she asked, pulling away.

"To our new home." Carlisle replied, smiling.

He took her back in his arms and they quietly made their way across the town. They passed stone buildings, walked along dirt roads. It was all so different then things Siobhan had ever seen before.


	12. Chapter 12

Making a Living

Siobhan stood at the table in her new kitchen and stared out the window through the shear curtains. She was surprised at how interesting she found humans now that she was no longer one. She also had realized that a lot of things had changed since she had last been among people. There were now trains and telegraphs, where as when she had last been amongst people there had been no mechanical machines and messages were delivered by horseback.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked, entering the room.

"Just about how much things have changed, it's hard to get use to." Siobhan replied, tugging at her tight waisted dress.

Carlisle smiled and kissed her on the forehead. The tingling surfaced in her brain and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"You seem much happier now." Carlisle commented.

"I am." she replied, "I have you, we are safe from the Volturi, I have a place to live, we have food and clothes and my parents can't hurt me now."

Carlisle brow furrowed deeply and he stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face.

"It's nothing." Carlisle replied, smiling.

Siobhan knew it wasn't "nothing", but if he wanted to tell her, he would.

"I can't believe women actually wear these things." Siobhan commented pulling at her dress again, breaking the long and awkward silence.

"I can't either." Carlisle laughed. "Your waist looks rather unattractive."

She laughed in reply as she tried to model for him, wincing when the corset she wore dug into her hips and waist.

"_No beauty without pain." _she thought to herself, remembering the foggy memory of the shoes she had always been forced to wear.

"I'm going to go looking for a job tonight." Carlisle voice spoke, breaking through her memories.

Siobhan looked at him in shock for a moment as her mind tried to picture what type of job a vampire could do.

"Why work? We have everything we need." she replied.

"We have to pay for the house, remember?" Carlisle retorted.

"Oh, right." she sighed.

"Plus I need to replenish my knowledge; many things have changed, as you said." Carlisle smiled.

"But how?" she asked, confusion crossing her face.

"I will only learn at night, we stand out less then. It will take longer but it is better then nothing." he explained.

"Where are you going to find someone that will hire you?" she inquired.

"I have enough basic knowledge to become a doctor; once my studies have been improved I can continue to a higher level and maybe even be able to specialize." Carlisle smiled.

"A doctor?" she gasped, "but the blood?"

"I have built up a tolerance, you know that." he replied, "You yourself have built a tolerance to it also, though mine is much stronger because I have many more years experience."

Siobhan decided this made sense in a strange way but still couldn't wrap her head completely around the idea. Carlisle saw her confusion and told her to sit. He joined her at the table.

"While I was with the Volturi in Italy I began studying science and medicine." he began to explain.

Siobhan raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What else can one do for 120 odd years?" he continued, chuckling.

Siobhan smiled, she had never really thought about what she would do for the rest of eternity.

"Carlisle?" she spoke, raising her gaze from the table to his eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Would you teach me?" she replied.

"Teach you medicine?" he questioned, a hint of shock crossing his face.

"Why not?" she smiled, "you will be learning it anyways and you may as well have a study friend."

Carlisle remained silent, thinking deeply.

Siobhan waited and eventually became impatient and she stood to go do some laundry that needed to be done.

Carlisle glared at her and she sat back in her chair glaring back at him. He growled and she returned it with a louder growl.

"Please." she begged, quieting her nerves.

"Not without a good and valid reason." he replied, continuing to glare.

"Just like you, what else am I going to do?" she retorted.

"Sew, read novels, clean." he listed off.

"Become a prisoner in my own home again. Another 20 years." she replied, her voice catching in her throat.

Carlisle looked at her, his face dropping as he saw the pain he had just caused.

"Siobhan, I'm..." Carlisle began.

"No, don't, you are all the same." Siobhan interrupted, rushing from the room and up the stairs, landing face first on the bed that she and Carlisle shared.

She lay motionless, wishing beyond anything that the pain from her heart would return. At least then she knew she had emotion. With no ability to cry she felt trapped. She tried breathing, but all that did was cause her throat to burn from the scent of human still buried deep within the mattress.

"Siobhan?" Carlisle whispered.

She didn't reply. She knew he was in the doorway without having to raise her head, she had heard him climb the stairs.

"Siobhan, I'm sorry." he said, as he stepped closer to the bed.

She tensed at the sound of Carlisle's steps growing closer. She wanted to forgive him but her strong will wouldn't let him win that easily. She felt Carlisle's weight on the bed as he climbed up beside her. She closed her eyes and breathed sharply trying to get Carlisle's scent in her mind to help her relax, but it ended up sounding like a hiss. She felt Carlisle tense at the sound but he did not move away.

"I've grown up with old beliefs." he explained, knowing she was listening.

"You need to be patient with me, this is all new for me as well." he continued, tracing his fingers along her spine.

The tingling surged through her like a giant wave causing her to shiver unconsciously and uncontrollably.

"Hmm..." Carlisle laughed.

"Old beliefs or not Carlisle, you had no right." she whispered, through the sheets.

"I'm sorry, I will never speak like that ever again, lets forget it happened." he replied.

Siobhan turned her face and looked at him.

"So you will teach me?" she asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, wincing as he spoke.

"Thank you." she smiled in reply.

"You are so strong willed." he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You can thank my mother for that." she replied.

"Remind me to do that next time we see her." he laughed.

Siobhan smiled and turned so that she was now lying on her side.

"So Dr." she smiled, "who will be your first patient?"

Carlisle smiled and leaned over Siobhan allowing his lips to brush her neck. She gasped in surprise at his action and choked on the unexpected intake of air.

"I think I found her." he whispered in her ear.

"That was not fair!" she replied, still gasping.

Carlisle stood and turned towards the doorway.

"Leaving?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it will be dusk soon and I have many people I need to talk to tonight." Carlisle replied.

Siobhan sighed and lay flat out on her back arms splayed.

"Siobhan?" he whispered from the doorway.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Please stay inside." he replied.

"Sure." she mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

A few moments later she heard the front door close with a soft click and she knew she was alone. Lying there in the silence, she began to feel horribly about how she had just treated Carlisle. They were both getting use to new ways, and she thought it must be harder for him with a hundred more years to try and change. She decided that she would make it up to him somehow, though she didn't quiet know how yet. Siobhan let her mind wander over different ways to help Carlisle as she studied the cracks in the plaster on the ceiling. She soon grew bored and so she branched out her senses to see if she could find something more interesting elsewhere. She soon found what she was looking for.

"Where will you be studying?" a man asked.

"Harvard." a younger man replied.

"Very prestigious." the first man replied back.

"Yes, I've been saving up for years." the young man commented.

"_Years!"_ Siobhan's brain yelled at her.

"_How could Carlisle be so sure of getting into a school? They didn't have enough money, even with Carlisle as a doctor to begin with."_ she thought, after her brain had calmed slightly.

She pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind.

"_Carlisle will make enough money and will go to school."_ she willed.

When Carlisle returned he found Siobhan staring at the same spot on the ceiling as when he had left.

"I've got good news." he said.

Siobhan jumped at Carlisle's voice. She had been concentrating so hard on willing Carlisle's success that she hadn't heard him enter the house. She sat upright and combed her hand through her hair trying to calm her nerves back to normal.

"What's the good news?" she smiled.

"I'm allowed to open a clinic." he replied.

"Wonderful." she beamed.

"And I won a factory off a guy in a card game." he continued.

"A factory?" she asked confused.

"Yes, a cloth factory, steam powered." he explained.

"Steam?" she gasped, wondering why they were using steam when it was easier to use wood or coals.

"Yes, it's the newest technology. I plan to hire Irish immigrants to work." he concluded.

"Irish?" she smiled.

"Yes." Carlisle smiled in return, "because of the famine, many are coming to America."

"America?" she whispered, "so that's where we are?"

"Boston to be exact." he replied.

Siobhan tried to picture where they were from the maps she had seen in her home, but they were blurred and inaccurate in her minds eye.

"I'll show you on a map someday." Carlisle smiled.

"So will you be going to Harvard for your schooling?" she asked a few moments later, concern beginning to wash over her mind again.

If Carlisle was allowed to open a clinic his current education would only last so long and Harvard seemed like the type of school that would give him the best education anyone could provide, so she assumed that was Carlisle's plan, learn as much as he could as quickly as possible.

"Yes and how did you know?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Eavesdropping." she replied, smiling as angelically as she could.

Carlisle glared at her but soon gave in to laughter.

"What?" she pouted.

"You are so cute it's hard to try to be serious." he smiled.

Siobhan patted the bed beside her. Carlisle sat beside her and stared into her eyes.

"Carlisle, I want to apologize for earlier." she said, taking Carlisle's hand and dropping her gaze, tracing the lines of his palm with her finger.

"You don't need to, it was entirely my fault." he replied.

"I should understand that the rules were different for you then what I grew up with." she retorted.

Carlisle smiled; he hadn't taken his gaze away from her for one second.

"So how long do you expect it to take before you make enough to go to Harvard?" Siobhan asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know." Carlisle sighed, finally looking away, "but it is nothing that you need to worry yourself about."

She left her questioning at that, as Carlisle looked exhausted. She knew neither of them could sleep even if they had wanted to. Carlisle with a sigh lay down in the bed and Siobhan rested her head on his chest. They breathed deeply together gathering each other's scent.

"Love you." Siobhan whispered.

"More then anything." Carlisle replied, closing his eyes.

"We will be together no matter what." he sighed a moment later, playing with her hair.

"No matter what." Siobhan replied, and she willed it to be true.


	13. Chapter 13

A Taste of Old Times

It had been a number of weeks since Carlisle and Siobhan had arrived to their new home. Carlisle had started up the factory that he had won and it was making large amounts of money. It had allowed Carlisle to begin attending Harvard within a week of their arrival and he seemed to be happier because of it. Siobhan was enjoying the experience as well. Carlisle had begun to teach her everything he knew and would let her read through his textbooks. She loved the idea of medicine, making people better, discovering and solving mysteries. It was very different from her old life of being stuck in the castle.

Carlisle had not yet begun his in house practice. He said that he wanted to wait till he knew more before setting out and curing someone. However, Siobhan also knew that part of the decision also had to do with her. Carlisle still didn't feel certain enough that she would be able to control herself around human blood even though she was taking every opportunity possible to expand her control. When Carlisle would leave the house at night she would go outside in the backyard of the house and open her senses to the air. She could feel herself slowly being able to remain longer and longer outside of the safety of the house. She was still uncertain what would happen though, if she came in direct contact with human blood, but that would take time, like anything.

* * *

Carlisle returned home from one of his night classes and found the house empty. He began to panic when he couldn't find her.

"_Had the Volturi found them out?_" he thought, the panic still running through his veins.

Breathing deeply to get control of himself, he slowly expanded his senses to the outside of the house and found her in the backyard.

* * *

Siobhan was expanding her senses as Carlisle exited the house and she wasn't prepared for what hit her. The smell of wet and fresh human blood drifted to her nostrils and down the back of her throat. Her mouth began to fill with venom and her throat burned violently.

"_No!"_ she yelled at herself, her fists clenching.

She could feel her vampire side trying to rise up and take over, but she willed it away. Her body tensed with the struggle of her inner battle.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle spoke, seeing Siobhan's abnormal stance.

She couldn't speak; it meant she would have to breathe. Instead she shook her head "no". Carlisle stepped closer to her and she closed her eyes trying to force away the scent that was holding a death grip on her brain. She prayed that for once Carlisle wouldn't touch her. However, that wasn't the case as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped as the tingling feeling settled at the base of her brain. Her senses took a head on hit of the human scent and she could do nothing to prevent it. She felt the urge to turn and attack, but she fought off the feeling with all her strength. The vampire inside her wanted human, it would do anything to get it.

"No!" she screamed outwardly, collapsing to her knees and covering her face with her hands, "No, no, no!"

Carlisle stood motionless. Siobhan wished desperately that he would leave so she could get control of herself. Yet Carlisle continued to remain where he was.

"Siobhan, tell me what's bugging you and I will try and fix it." Carlisle spoke, a few moments later.

Siobhan knew she would have to speak, but her brain wasn't currently functioning properly to do as such. She gathered up all the will and strength she had left and shoved against the vampire inside of her. She heard an audible popping sound and she fell into darkness. When she came to she found herself sprawled on the ground, her senses having somehow re-adjusted, the vampire had gone, and she had full control of her mind again. She breathed in; testing to make sure they hadn't all together disappeared. She braced for the human scent again, but all she smelt was a heavy sweet smell. She studied it on her tongue and realized it was still the scent of human blood, but it was no longer toxic, her throat no longer burned and there was no venom in her mouth.

She felt Carlisle's hand on her forehead and a cool damp cloth brushing against her cheek.

"Blood." she whispered, finally finding her voice.

She moved her head to look at Carlisle. He was kneeling next to her; his shirt was perfectly clean except for one small spot of now dry blood on the cuff of his left sleeve. He followed her gaze and closed his eyes, pain crossing his features.

"Siobhan, I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"I'm alright." she replied, lifting herself up into a sitting position.

She still felt a little light headed but it was beginning to clear. She reached her hand out and touched Carlisle's cheek; she wanted him to know that she wasn't mad at all. Carlisle opened his eyes in shock at the touch of her skin; it seemed that something in his brain had just clicked into place.

"How are you doing it?" he asked, studying her face and then her hands.

"Doing what?" she smiled, though she knew perfectly well what he was referring to.

"You aren't trying to rip my guts out." he replied, still studying her intensely.

"I wanted to." she commented, "but I wouldn't, I couldn't let myself, I'm not going to hurt anyone, even if they are only human."

Carlisle smiled at her reply.

"I willed myself against my vampire side and I guess you could say I won." she smiled.

"Amazing!" he replied, "what about the smell of the blood?"

"It almost tastes like a very sweet candy or chocolate. It's very tempting but ignorable." she explained, as best she could.

"It took me years to get my senses to take human blood." he replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

"There was this strange pop." she added.

Carlisle reached out his hands and felt her head. She figured that he was trying to make sure her brain was alright. His touch however was complete overload and she was surprised that she remained upright and hadn't fallen into convulsions.

"The only thing I can think of that could have happened was some type of aneurism or seizure." he concluded.

He smiled and seemed happy that she was ok for the moment and he removed his hands from her head and stood.

"Woo." she whispered, rubbing the base of her neck.

"Sorry." Carlisle replied, realizing what had happened.

"That was worse then you touching my spine." she explained.

"I'll remember." he smiled, offering her his hand.

Siobhan stood and the two of them entered the house as the sun began to rise and they continued to watch it through their bedroom window.

Carlisle sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She looked at him trying figure out what he was thinking about now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern crossing her face.

"Nothing's wrong." he smiled.

Siobhan relaxed slightly and smiled back.

"I just think that we deserve a change of scenery." he explained.

"Change of scenery?" she replied, curious.

"We are going to sell this house and move to a place with a little more freedom." he replied.

"Move already?" she gasped, "but I like it here."

"Trust me," he smiled, "you will like this much better."

"Alright." she sighed, looking deeply into his eyes and trusting him.

She didn't know if she would ever get use to looking into his eyes. They were almost black but still held the depth and wisdom she hoped to have one day. They spent the next days following their conversation packing up all their things and leaving behind what they knew they could find or buy elsewhere.

Eventually, the night came that they were finally leaving and a caravan of horse carriages came to collect their things. Once everything had been loaded, Carlisle came back into the now empty house to get her.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

"As ready as I can be." she replied, forcing a smile.

"Put on your veil." he reminded her, holding up a piece of black lace.

Siobhan fastened it to her hat and let it cover her face. The design was very distracting being so close to her line of vision but she forced her focus past it to see what was beyond the threads. Carlisle seemed pleased and he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked out the door. Siobhan sighed as she took on last look at the house. It was painted entirely white and was two stories tall and had a large porch that wrapped around the whole house. It was the perfect picture of a Victorian house. Carlisle rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"I don't know what it is about this place but I am going to miss it dearly." she whispered.

"So many things have happened here, I won't forget it either." he smiled.

Siobhan nodded in reply and Carlisle helped her into the carriage.

"We're ready." Carlisle told the carriage driver.

The driver nodded and the carriage headed out through the town. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Siobhan's shoulders and she leant against his chest, letting the tingling take over her mind for a while. She closed her eyes as the carriage turned onto a country road.

* * *

"Siobhan, we're here." Carlisle whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and found that they were surrounded by trees. She breathed deeply; the air was fresh and clean, free of human scent, except for that of the driver. She looked in the direction that Carlisle was now pointing out to her and in a small clearing she saw the large stone house.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped.

"I thought you would like the house." he replied.

When they had stopped, Carlisle helped her out of the carriage and then assisted the driver with unloading the last of their things. Siobhan wandered slowly towards the house studying everything she could see. It was like a sight for tired eyes, her memories flashed quickly back to the cave in Liverpool. When she reached the front door she pushed it open slowly, finding herself in a large entrance way. There were stairs on one side and a sitting area on the other. The chairs and tables had already been set up surrounding a crackling fire in a large stone fireplace.

She slowly climbed the stairs up to the second floor where she found only one room. A large bed stood in the center and in front of it was a large glass window looking out into the forest. She slipped off her shoes and felt the cool of the stone against her feet. She sighed, opening her senses to the room. The smell of salt and minerals was almost overpowering and she couldn't help but smile.

"So?" Carlisle whispered, from the bedroom doorway.

"It's..." Siobhan's voice caught in her throat, she desperately wanted to cry with happiness.

"Just like the cave?" Carlisle replied, completing her sentence.

Siobhan turned to face him and he walked towards her, his arms outstretched. She let him embrace her and they stood there in the center of the room till the sun began to rise. Shafts of light filtered in through the window and across the floor. They shifted in waves as the leaves moved in the breeze, casting the room into multi-colored rainbows as they hit their skin. Carlisle smiled at her and took her hand leading them closer to the window. The sun felt warm on her skin, a sensation she was glad she could still feel.

"There is a lake just beyond those trees." he pointed out to her.

"It's wonderful." she replied, "what is this place?"

"It's called the Middlesex Fells Reservation." he explained, "We are just outside Boston."

"So you can still go to school?" she smiled.

"Exactly." he smiled in return, "better hunting out here to."

"Like?" she asked her throat burning, the thought of something other then rat or fish excited her.

"There is said to be coyote, fox, bobcat, deer, rabbit and raccoon amongst other things." he replied.

"Can we go tonight?" she asked.

"We can go right now." he smiled.

"Now?" she gasped in shock at his reply.

"There aren't any humans for miles." he said, continuing to smile.

"Let's go then!" she shouted, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Special Gift

Siobhan let her senses led her after she exited the house. The smell of deer hit her senses first and she quickly went after them. On any other occasion she would have left deer as a last resort, but after being deprived for such a long time the taste of the blood in her mouth was like heaven.

Carlisle was happier then Siobhan had seen in a long time. As they ran next to each other he would turn and smile at her, his eyes mirroring the reflected sunlight. Everything was perfect.

They continued to hunt together till the sun was overhead and they had eaten enough to feel like they were going to burst.

"That was amazing." she sighed, laying down in a grove of ferns.

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle smiled, sitting down next to her.

"So are you going to be starting your clinic soon, now that we've moved?" she asked, after a few moments.

"I plan on doing so soon." he replied, no being very specific.

"Great." she beamed, though she hated when Carlisle was so vague.

"I have one issue though." he said, his brow furrowing and his face turning serious.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up to meet Carlisle's gaze, angry that he was dampening the mood.

"This is going to seem rather silly, but I've never had to worry about a last name before today." he confessed.

"What about when you were human?" she inquired.

"Like you, I took my father's title, or would have." he explained a slight frown on his face.

She nodded in understanding and placed her hand on his. Carlisle intertwined his fingers in hers and his face relaxed back into a smile.

"Let's think of one." she replied, after a few moments.

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

They continued to sit in silence not moving a muscle. The forest moved around them, the trees rustling in the breeze and the calls of birds in the distance. Suddenly Siobhan thought of the perfect name, it floated up into her mind from her now distant past.

"Got one." she spoke allowed, smiling.

Carlisle looked at her inquisitively.

"Cullen." she replied.

"Cullen." he repeated, testing the sound on his tongue.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." she smiled, with a provocative wink.

Carlisle laughed.

"What?" she asked glaring, offended that Carlisle believed it was a joke.

"You are amazing." he replied, "I could never be as imaginative as you by half."

Siobhan smiled, she would have blushed if it had been possible.

"One thing." he replied, raising his pointer finger.

"Yes?" she replied.

"With you, there has to be a meaning." he inquired.

"It's Gaelic," she explained smiling, "it means 'good looking or handsome'."

Carlisle smiled even brighter; she always continued to amaze him.

"Its perfect." he replied.

They continued to sit in the grove and talked long into the afternoon. They discussed about what they imagined for the clinic, what had been happening at the factory and even told each other old memories.

"Do you think we will see the Volturi again?" she asked.

"Most likely," Carlisle sighed, "they can always show up at any moment."

She frowned and hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Carlisle was about to make a comment when he suddenly went tense.

Siobhan widened her senses and knew right away what had caused his reaction, humans. The sweet smell filled her nostrils but she didn't react, for once she was happy her mind was in a good place and well balanced.

"We should run." she whispered.

"It's too late, they will see us." Carlisle whispered back.

She watched as a shaft of sunlight gleamed off her skin, sending rainbows out against the trees.

"Hey Michael, where are those deer you were talking about? I haven't seen any." a man's voice shouted.

"Probably hiding, because you won't keep your mouth shut." another man's voice replied.

There was a rustle of leaves a few feet from where Carlisle was sitting; he tensed as a man entered the clearing, facing away from them.

"He won't see us." she whispered, repeatedly under her breath, so low that only Carlisle could hear her.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her and watched as the man continued on his way. He had never turned to face them.

"How did you?" Carlisle stammered in shock.

"I willed with all my heart that he wouldn't see us," she replied, "I didn't think it would actually happen."

"He should have turned around and seen us!" he replied, in awe.

"It was probably just dumb luck." she laughed.

"Probably." Carlisle laughed back, though he logged the occurrence in his brain for future reference.

"We should go back." she commented, once she was sure the humans had gone.

Carlisle agreed and they ran back to the house, careful not to cross the humans' path.

When they were back safely in the house, Siobhan helped Carlisle to unpack the last of their things and then to decide what room would best suit for the clinic.

"The one next to the kitchen would probably be best." Carlisle commented.

"Sounds good to me." she replied, writing their decision on the document they would be giving to the local government for validation.

"Siobhan?" Carlisle spoke after she had finished writing, smiling at her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you fold up the paper and put it in an envelope." he asked.

"Sure." she spoke, confused as to why she was being asked to do this.

"I have to go get something." he explained, and he left the house.

"_Strange."_ she thought, as she placed the piece of paper in the envelope Carlisle had set aside.

When she had finished she went outside for another short walk, letting the warm sun shine on her skin, it felt wonderful to her cold body. She continued to walk around the forest till the sun had begun to sink below the horizon.

"_Where is Carlisle?"_ she thought, as she entered the house and heard no noise.

"Carlisle?" she called, but she heard no reply.

She decided to go up to the bedroom and wait for Carlisle there; she could look out at the forest and see if he had gone to the lake. When she entered the room it was pitch black. She could make out the shape of the bed perfectly as well as all four walls without the light, as well as Carlisle standing in the center of the floor.

"Carlisle?" she called from the doorway, but he didn't reply.

She saw the spark of a match and then a candle burst into flame, setting Carlisle's face into shadow and light. He walked towards her and held out his hand.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she took his hand.

Carlisle smiled but continued to say nothing as he led her closer to the wall, holding up the candle to cast the wall in light. She gasped in shock and amazement at the sight she saw before her.

"My drawings?" she whispered, running her fingers along the lines on the wall, "How?"

"I have connections." he smiled.

She was in complete shock. Carlisle took her hand once again and this time led her to the bed, sitting her on the edge. He circled the room and lit the other candles along the wall. This allowed her to take in the full scope of her drawings along the walls.

"Its beautiful." she sighed, her mind drifting back to the cave.

"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear from behind her as he knelt on the bed and ran his nose along the shape of her neck.

She turned to look at him smiling, Carlisle smiled back, raising his hand to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes as the tingling began to build.

"Siobhan." he whispered.

"Yes?" she replied, opening her eyes.

"I know that our feelings for each other have changed since the cave, but I feel like they are still so strong, stronger then I could ever have imagined." he began.

She looked at him, confused as to what he was saying.

"I never want to lose you, I want you mine forever." he continued.

"I am yours forever." she replied, smiling.

Carlisle smiled back and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Siobhan of Drogheda, would you honor me by becoming my wife?" he asked.

Siobhan's mind went into complete shock. A hundred different feelings flooded her mind all at the same time. She watched as Carlisle opened the box and an emerald ring shimmered in the light.

"Carlisle?" she gasped looking into his eyes, they sparkled with happiness.

"Will you?" he asked again.

"Yes." she whispered, not being able to find her voice.

Carlisle slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"I'm going to be a Cullen now?" she asked.

"Yes." he laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Discovery

* * *

**58 years**

* * *

Carlisle was down in the clinic, tending to an injured woman and Siobhan found herself in their room upstairs sweeping and dusting, after so many years of not cleaning she had gotten fed up.

She and Carlisle had gotten married in a small church one night. He had worn a dark brown overcoat with beige pants and matching vest and she had worn her long green dress that she had taken from her mother's trunk all those years ago. To celebrate they killed a few bobcats and then spent the next days making love as often as each other wanted to, finally bringing back the spark that both of them so hoped would appear.

They had gotten validation from the government a few weeks after the marriage and so Carlisle had started his clinic, only opening after it got dark, and it seemed to be a continued success, with Siobhan helping anytime she could. Carlisle had also graduated Harvard with high honors and he now remained at the campus only to aid in research.

There had also been many technological improvements also. There was now electricity instead of candles, telephones and Carlisle had even bought a horseless carriage from back in Europe. Many people also referred to these vehicles as cars, Siobhan new this was the result of the large amount of Irish and English in the area, with _carrus _being Latin for wheeled vehicle. There was also a change in fashion, much to her relief, as clothes now fit looser and less fitted.

A number of bad things had also occurred during this time.

There had been a civil war between the North and South over the right to slavery and Carlisle had been forced into providing uniforms for the soldiers through the factory. A few years later there was a rail strike which drove up costs in production, but Carlisle was able to weather through it surprisingly well.

Another event that had almost devastated her was that she had finally lost her Irish accent. Carlisle had lost his English accent first and it was only time before she was affected also. He had told her that she would always be Irish at heart and that was what mattered, Tulla's bracelet made sure that she never forgot.

* * *

"I'm off." Carlisle said, smiling from the doorway.

"Alright." she smiled.

Carlisle blew her a kiss and she returned it.

When she had finished their room she went down to the clinic and tidied up there. She washed the instruments in the kitchen sink and replaced the things that had been used up or broken. After she was happy with the state of the downstairs she decided to go for a walk outside, she now took a walk on almost a daily basis.

The night was a warm one with a light breeze blowing off the lake. She made her way slowly to the lake's edge and sat down on the bank. She dangled her feet in the water and let the current flow between her toes. The night was a clear one and the stars twinkled brightly. She couldn't help but think, while she was sitting in the quiet, about what had happened to her parents and brother. Thinking about how many years had passed she realized with a frown that her parents were now long dead, if they weren't they would be over 150. Her brother would be nearly 90.

"Hey." Carlisle's voice spoke from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him.

"What are you doing back so early?" she asked, looking at the angle of the moon in the sky.

Carlisle sat down beside her on the bank.

"We finished our research for the night and you won't believe what we have discovered!" Carlisle beamed.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"For months we have been studying rats and found that some of the white ones completely lack pigment." he explained.

"Really?" she replied, surprised.

"Yes, and they brought in a human corpse tonight that was oddly paler then normal. So we opened his eyes and they were bright white and red." he continued.

"So what was it?" she asked, now more intrigued then ever.

"It was the same condition we saw in the rats. He was a perfectly healthy human, he died of old age." he concluded, "Originally I thought he could have possibly been an unconscious vampire."

"Wow." she replied, in awe.

"Do you see what this means to us. We can go out in public now without worrying." he laughed.

She smiled, she was glad to see Carlisle in such good spirits.

"This condition of pale skin occurs in normal humans, we are going to call it 'whitening of the skin' for none scientific discussions, but the proper term is 'albinism'." he explained.

"You must be relieved after so many years of hiding." she commented.

"It means that vampires like us can live out an almost human life. You may someday be able to go to school, university even!" Carlisle replied, hugging her.

The two of them continued to sit and look at the stars till they began to disappear with the rise of the sun.

"Carlisle?" Siobhan asked.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at her.

"What about the sun?" she questioned.

"It is only direct contact if you haven't noticed." he explained, "on overcast days we have no issues."

She was happy with the answer that Carlisle had given her; it truly meant that there was hope for their future.

"How much longer do you think we can stay here? Someone will start noticing that neither one of us has aged a day." she commented, worry echoing in her tone.

Carlisle saw the look on her face and sighed.

"Probably not much longer." he replied.

"You should probably start looking for a position somewhere. Maybe a hospital." she proposed.

Carlisle nodded his head, he was glad that she understood all the risks of living out in the public eye, just like he did.

Siobhan played with the ring on her fingers, the metal always seemed to be slightly warmer then her body so she always felt it.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

Siobhan only ever played with her ring when she was deep in thought, so he knew she had to be thinking hard about something.

"Just at how perfect this seems." she explained, "I'm just wondering how long it will last."

Carlisle took her hand and sighed deeply, his brow furrowed.

"I won't let anyone take you away." he told her.

She wasn't so sure, if they met up with the Volturi again she didn't think either of them stood a chance, but she smiled so that Carlisle would feel better.

"Let's get back to the house." Carlisle said standing, ending their conversation, "I'll need you to run into town and drop off my request."

She stood and followed Carlisle back to the house. He wrote the request quickly on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to her. He then told her directions to the correct office and who she was to speak to. Carlisle then turned and left the house, he would feed before he took care of anyone. She would feed that night when she returned.

She left the house and ran quickly through the forest in the direction of where she knew Boston was. Once she had reached the main road heading into the city she flagged down a passing cart and caught a ride. As the scenery passed by her she thought about the conversation she and Carlisle had just had and she hoped that Carlisle wouldn't be in a bad mood for long, she hadn't meant to make him mad. Minutes later she found herself in front of the main university building and she jumped off, thanking the driver.

"_So this is Harvard."_ she thought to herself, looking up at the large stone buildings around her.

Their architecture was very detailed and well planned out, everything flowed in perfect lines.

"May I help you miss?" a man asked.

"Yes, I am looking for a Dr. Buttle." she replied, turning to the man.

The man lowered his gaze immediately when he met her eyes.

"Follow…Follow me." the man stammered.

"Thank you." she grinned.

As she followed the man into the main building, she noticed that all the men she passed would stop and stare.

"_You look strange to them."_ she had to keep reminding herself.

"Diana will help you." the man explained, holding open the door to a large office.

"Thank you." she replied again, inclining her head.

"Hello." the woman who was Diana said, from behind a large wooden counter.

"I'm looking for Dr. Buttle." she explained.

Diana nodded and led Siobhan to a door on the far wall. She knocked gently and a man's voice echoed through the door.

"Yes?" it asked.

"There is a lady her to see you. " Diana replied.

"Send her in." the voice replied.

Diana nodded her head at Siobhan and returned to her desk behind the counter. Siobhan turned the door handle and entered the room. It was cluttered; the walls were lined with piles of books and papers, a man sat at a desk in the center of the room, writing. She shut the door behind her, but the man didn't raise his head.

"Dr. Buttle?" she asked the man.

"Yes." the man answered, not raising his head.

"Carlisle sent me to deliver a letter to you." she explained.

She placed the letter on the desk in front of him. She saw that he noticed the whiteness of her skin. Dr. Buttle raised his head tracing her every feature up to her face.

"Amazing." he gasped.

She smiled politely, even though at that moment she felt more like a zoo animal on display then a person. Dr. Buttle stood and came around the front of his desk.

"Did you say that Carlisle sent you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his wife." she replied.

"I can't believe he never mentioned you." he commented.

"I'm not out of the house much." she replied with a smile.

Deep down however she was seriously offended, she wanted to know why Carlisle would have never mentioned her to any of his colleagues.

"I see." Dr. Buttle said, "So you are both albino?"

"Yes." she smiled, "We were lucky to find each other."

"Amazing." he replied.

They stood in silence, Dr. Buttle continuing to study every centimeter of her exposed skin. Siobhan began to feel very awkward so she broke the silence.

"Carlisle was hoping for a spot at a hospital." she explained, taking the letter she had put on the desk and holding it up.

"Well there are a number of openings here in the city." Dr. Buttle replied, taking his eyes off of her and walking back behind his desk.

"He was hoping for a spot out of state, if possible." she commented.

"That is slightly more difficult." he replied, sitting back down in his chair and folding his fingers in front of him.

"Please check." she smiled politely, seeing the doctor hesitate, "It would mean so much to him."

"Let me make some calls, but I can't make any promises." he explained.

Siobhan nodded and left the office. She found a seat in the reception area and waited. She closed her eyes in thought.

"_It will work,"_ she repeated to herself, _"I want this to work for Carlisle."_

A number of hours passed, Siobhan didn't know how many, but there had been no movement from inside the small office. She decided to try and expand her senses passed the door and she heard something that made her very happy.

"You just had an opening come up?" Dr. Buttle's voice questioned.

"Yes." the voice on the phone replied.

"What type of position is it?" the doctor asked.

"They need a doctor for night shifts, it's not the easiest space to fill." the voice replied.

A few moments later Dr. Buttle came out of the office, Siobhan stood up to greet him.

"I have some good news." he explained.

"Great." she replied, smiling.

"There is a placement that just came open in Ohio, it's a night shift." he continued.

"_Night shift, and out of state, how much more perfect could it be."_ Siobhan thought to herself.

"Carlisle should be very happy with that." she replied aloud, "Thank you."

"It was no trouble." Dr. Buttle replied, "Tell Carlisle that I wish him the best of luck."

"I will." she nodded, and then she left.

The day was over and night had fallen by the time she got back to the house and Carlisle was on his last patient of the night. Siobhan knew she needed to go hunting, but she wanted to tell Carlisle the good news first. She sat by the entrance way fire and waited.

"Be careful next time Mrs. Pentilane." Carlisle commented, as his patient left the clinic.

Siobhan stood and waved good-bye to the little old lady and closed the door behind her.

"What's the news?" he asked when he was certain they were alone.

"There is a placement that just opened in Ohio." she smiled.

"Ohio?" he replied, his eyes widening.

"Yes, it is a night shift." she replied her tone neutral, she wasn't sure if Carlisle was still mad at her or not.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a position at a hospital out west?" he replied.

"No." she frowned, now confused even more by Carlisle's tone.

"It's about the same likelihood as being turned into a vampire." he explained.

"I had no idea." she gasped, now shocked herself.

"You are amazing!" he beamed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I only do what I feel worth doing," she replied, "and making you happy is one of them."

Carlisle embraced her then, kissing her forehead. Siobhan closed her eyes for a brief second before the burning began in the back of her throat.

"I need to go hunt." she explained, pulling away.

"Alright." he smiled, letting her go.

* * *

Carlisle cleaned up his instruments from the nights appointments and washed them in the sink. He restocked the shelves and fixed anything that had gotten broken.

* * *

When Siobhan eventually returned they went to the bedroom and lay in their bed talking about what would happen now that they had to move. Carlisle still needed to finish his research on albinism and that would still be a few more weeks. He also needed to give the patients warning that the clinic would soon no longer be in service. Siobhan wanted to extend their stay as long as possible, their home was to perfect. But Carlisle promised her that he would build her an even better one in Ohio, she would hold him to that.

They went to the bedroom and lay in their bed talking about what would happen now that they had to move. Carlisle still needed to finish his research on albinism and that would still be a few more weeks. He also needed to give the patients warning that the clinic would soon no longer be in service. Siobhan wanted to extend their stay as long as possible, their home was to perfect. But Carlisle promised her that he would build her an even better one in Ohio, she would hold him to that.


	16. Chapter 16

Changes

* * *

**2 days**

* * *

Carlisle planned for them to take the train to Columbus as neither he nor Siobhan had taken one before. Their plan happened to work perfectly as the weather during both days of travel was cloudy and overcast.

When they arrived in Columbus it was a large change from Boston. The buildings were much simpler and there were a large number of farms around the outskirts of the city. Carlisle had been lucky enough to find another house in a wooded area east of the city and he helped Siobhan get settled in.

The house wasn't built out of stone like the one before, but the wooden architecture and carvings on the walls made up for it. There were large painted columns holding up the ceilings in every room and their bedroom was the same size as the one in their old house.

Siobhan was also happy that there was still a large selection of food choices in the forest and that none of their habits would have to change with their move.

"I start my shifts tonight." Carlisle smiled, having finished unpacking one of the boxes in the front foyer.

"I'm glad to see you are so happy." she replied smiling back, as she finished unpacking the last of their things.

"I wish I could make you happier." he replied, his face growing serious.

"Carlisle, if you are happy then I am also." she explained, stroking his cheek.

"I can't go about my life, believing that you are satisfied right now. I keep uprooting you every time you find happiness." he replied, taking her in his arms.

She laid her head against his shoulder, the tingling rippling through her. There was one thing she dearly wanted, but she didn't know if it would ever be possible.

"There has to be something I can do to make you happier." he whispered.

"There is one thing." she whispered back.

"What is it?" he replied, holding her away from him so he could make eye contact with her.

She could see in his eyes that he would do absolutely anything for her.

"I really want to continue with medicine." she replied, "I want to heal people, make them well again.

Carlisle nodded; it was one thing he couldn't control. To try to make society change would take more then just one person.

"Keep willing for it to happen, Siobhan." he spoke strongly, "Someday it will happen."

She nodded and willed with all her mind that what Carlisle said would be true.

"I have to go." he gasped, looking at the clock on the wall that they had recently bought.

"Have fun!" she smiled, handing Carlisle his coat as he ran out the door and hoped in his car. When Carlisle had passed out of her view she shut the door and returned to the one box that was now left in the front entrance. There was still something in the bottom of it and she pulled it out. Her heart fluttered when she realized it was her dark green dress from the cave. She held it up to her face and breathed, the scent of the ocean filled her brain.

"_No one's around, I can wear what I want."_ she thought to herself.

She placed the dress on the stairs to the second floor and returned to put away the now empty box. On the way up the stairs she picked up her dress and when she reached the second floor she shut the bedroom door behind her. The bed from their house still sat in the middle of the new room facing windows that looked out over the forest. The windows weren't as large as in the stone house, but they still gave a magnificent view.

She changed out of her clothes and into her old dress. She sighed, as the feeling of the fabric was relief to her skin and the flood of memories that accompanied it swamped her mind. She collapsed into the bed allowing the deep covers to cushion her and let the memories flow in their own time in and out of her brain like a large and drawn out play.

The sun soon began to peep through the window before she realized how much time had passed, Carlisle would be home and she hadn't even done anymore tidying. She rushed out of the room, almost colliding with Carlisle in the hallway. He caught her in his arms.

"Morning!" he replied, slightly shocked.

"I didn't realize what time it was." she replied.

Carlisle smiled at her and then his gaze feel to her body.

"You are wearing your old dress." he commented, his eyes wandering hungrily.

"I found it in the bottom of that last box." she replied, with a wry smile.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She twirled for him, the fabric billowing around her ankles.

"So how was your first shift?" she asked, curtsying with a wink.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you." he replied, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

She looked at him inquisitively.

Before she could think, Carlisle had her in his arms and heading back into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and crawled up beside her. He kissed her fingers taking time with each one and then moved up her arm slowly to the nape of her neck. Siobhan's breath caught in her throat as she felt Carlisle's teeth against her throat. He traced her jaw line with his nose and moved up till their lips touched. She tangled her fingers in his hair as the tingling numbed her whole body. Carlisle looked into her eyes and a smile crossed his face. He raised one of his hands and cupped her head in it. The jolt to her brain sent uncontrollable shivers through her whole body as Carlisle continued to kiss her. This continued till she felt her whole body go limp and she blacked out. Carlisle pulled away, worry crossing his face.

"Wow!" she gasped, regaining consciousness and control of her senses.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" he gasped back.

"Don't apologize." she smiled, "just brain overload."

"Forgot." he smiled, remembering what direct contact to her brain did.

"That was amazing." she sighed, raising her hand to his face and stroking his cheek.

Carlisle closed his eyes and caressed her hand and wrist.

"You are so tempting in that dress." he whispered in between kisses.

"Little old fashioned don't you think?" she joked.

"Who are you calling old?" he joked back.

She smiled, and pulled him down into another kiss. Carlisle pulled himself back gasping for air he didn't need.

"So, are you going to tell me about your first night?" she asked, "Or am I going to have to threaten you with another kiss?"

Carlisle smiled and lay on his side beside her and she turned to face him.

"It was amazing!" he began, "Being able to put everything I learned to use. I blended in perfectly; no one even questioned what I was doing or who I was."

Siobhan smiled, it sounded amazing.

"The staff was actually very happy that I had come when I did. They were at their wits end." he continued.

"Then it is good that we came." she replied.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. They remained starring at each other in silence till Carlisle realized he had forgotten to say something. He sat up without warning, causing Siobhan to tense.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but I just remembered the best thing of all!"

"What would that be?" she replied, her voice still a little tense.

"They are hiring night nurses because of the lack of doctors." he explained.

"Nurses?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. They are women that assist the doctors with patients." he clarified.

"Really!" she gasped in shock, sitting up as well.

"Yes!" he smiled, "They have basic medical training which you already have thanks to me and they also needed to be able to read and write, which you can."

"I can use my medical training!" she smiled, feeling like she was going to explode with happiness.

"I told them all about you and that you would come with me tonight." he beamed, in reply.

"You didn't!" she gasped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I did," he smiled, "and you can't tell me this is all dumb luck."

"But it is." she replied, "You don't really believe I am making this happen?"

"I don't know." he grimaced, "But my mind keeps telling me that something is definitely strange."

Siobhan smiled and took Carlisle by the hand, pulling him off the bed and ending the conversation.

"I need to go hunting if I'm going to be helping you tonight." she explained, dragging him out the door.

That night when Siobhan had finished feeding, had changed into the proper dress of the era and Carlisle was ready, they climbed into his car and headed into town. It was a rather quick drive and she enjoyed the scenery.

"Dr. Cullen, it looks like we didn't scare you away." One of the doctors joked in greeting, as they entered through the main doors of the hospital.

"It takes a lot to scare me." Carlisle laughed.

"Is this your lovely sister?" the doctor asked, noticing Siobhan.

"Yes." Carlisle explained, "Siobhan, this is Dr. Johansen."

"A pleasure to meet you." Siobhan smiled, offering her hand and throwing Carlisle a strange look.

"May I say the same?" Dr. Johansen nodded, shaking her hand.

"I would like Siobhan to become my head nurse." Carlisle told the doctor.

"Do you?" he asked a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, his voice unwavering.

"What about her education?" he asked, looking at Siobhan.

"She has all the proper training," Carlisle replied, "I have seen to that."

Dr. Johansen seemed to take Carlisle's word and nodded. He then called one of the passing nurses over to them.

"Please help Ms. Cullen into a uniform." he ordered.

The nurse nodded and led Siobhan into a back room.

"This will be your outfit, you must wear it at all times while in the hospital." the nurse explained, handing her the clothes.

She left Siobhan to get changed and told her to place her things in one of the cupboards along one of the walls. Siobhan studied the uniform; it consisted of a blue ankle length dress and a long white apron. There was also a white head piece which Siobhan placed over her hair. When she had placed her things in the cupboard she returned to where Carlisle and the doctor were still talking.

"You look perfect." Carlisle smiled, when he noticed her approaching.

"I am assuming your brother has already explained everything?" Dr. Johansen asked.

"Yes." she replied, nodding.

Dr. Johansen left them to start on his own shift, which left Carlisle and Siobhan alone.

"Just follow me and I will tell you what to do." he smiled, taking a pile of papers from a nearby desk.

Siobhan followed him silently as he turned towards one of the corridors.

"It looks like we only have 5 patients tonight," Carlisle commented, "Dr. Johansen is on emergencies tonight so he will get the bulk of the patients that will be coming in."

Siobhan nodded in understanding as they came to the end of the hall and climbed a set of stairs up to the second floor of the building.

"Carlisle, why did you say I was your sister?" she asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Nurses are not allowed to be married; it's silly if you ask me." Carlisle replied as they reached the landing and walked through a set of doors.

Carlisle turned to her.

"Take these and make notes. I may also ask you for some past information." Carlisle explained, handing her the pile of papers and a pen.

They entered the first room along the hallway and Siobhan saw a young boy lying in the hospital bed sleeping, his mother beside him.

"Good Evening." Carlisle smiled in greeting.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." the lady replied, standing.

"How is he?" he enquired.

"The other doctor still says he has a fever." she explained.

Siobhan noted this on the sheet of paper. The boys name was James and he had come in the night before with a high fever. She watched as Carlisle placed his hand on the boy's forehead and then withdrew a thermometer from his pocket. He placed it under the boy's armpit.

"Could it be an infection of some sort?" she asked Carlisle.

"It's possible, though none of us have been able to find anything." Carlisle replied, "I was hoping it was going to break on its own."

He took a good study of the boy once again as he had done the night before and to his surprise found an infected wound on the inside of the boys upper thigh.

"I don't see how I hadn't noticed this." Carlisle gasped in amazement, "Siobhan come tell me what you think?"

She walked over and studied the wound intensely, feeling around it for any expanding infection.

"This flair up just started, the wound is still very hot." she commented.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"The reason you didn't notice it is that the infection is secondary." she concluded.

"Secondary?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Take a closer look." she told him.

Carlisle looked closer and saw what Siobhan had seen and he had missed. A small splinter had lodged itself under the skin and was almost undetectable, except that it was reddened now and stood out much more easily.

"Does your son climb trees?" Carlisle asked the boys mother, as he continued to still study the leg.

"Yes." she replied.

"Your son has a splinter in his leg." Siobhan spoke up.

The mother's face went pale white and her eyes bulged in panic.

"Will he need surgery?" she inquired, worry covering every feature on her face.

"A quick shot of morphine and some tweezers should do the job." Carlisle replied, calming her.

Carlisle turned to Siobhan and told her where to get the things that he would need. She left the room and crossed the hall to a cabinet in the wall where she grabbed the morphine, tweezers and gauze. When she returned, Carlisle gave the boy the morphine and took the thermometer out from the boy's armpit.

"102ºC." Carlisle said aloud so that she could write it down and record it.

Carlisle placed the thermometer back in his pocket and took the tweezers. He put them under the boy's skin and pulled out the splinter. He then cleaned the wound and covered it with the gauze.

"I will return in a couple of hours and check on him." Carlisle told the mother.

With that, Carlisle and Siobhan left the room and continued down the hallway.

"You were amazing!" Carlisle said, as they walked.

"I'm just good at making observations. Any good doctor would have missed that last night." she replied, brushing it off nonchalantly.


	17. Chapter 17

A Future Encounter

* * *

**6 years**

* * *

Carlisle and Siobhan continued working at the hospital and both became highly honoured members of the medical team. They were given more and more freedom and weight of opinion as the years continued on. However, both Carlisle and Siobhan knew that they couldn't stay for much longer so they had begun to make plans to move again. They both wanted to move back east, so Carlisle had begun looking into jobs there.

"You ready for another night?" Carlisle asked, as they sat reading by the fire.

"It's an emergency night; you know those are my favorite." Siobhan replied smiling.

Carlisle smiled back. He felt the same as Siobhan, the rush of not knowing what would come through the hospital doors was addictive.

"Do you need to go hunt?" he asked.

"I should be o.k. for one more night." she replied, putting down the book she was reading.

Carlisle closed his book and placed it on the floor beside him.

"I don't know if I will ever get use to all this moving." he sighed.

"Its how we have to live to survive." she replied, "just like the nomads followed the herds."

"I know." Carlisle answered, forcing a smile.

"Just like eating animal, after a long enough time you will get use to it." she smiled, trying to help him feel better.

"Your right." he sighed, standing and walking across the room to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"I need to clear my head." he replied, frowning.

"I'll come with you." she offered, standing and running to join him.

The two of them took a long walk through the forest, reflecting and breathing deeply. Studying the surrounding wilderness seemed to distract Carlisle and help him relax. They returned to the house shortly after the sun had set and grabbed their things for the evening. The car ride was the same as always, Siobhan had memorized it in her head and so she recited the landmarks to herself as they passed.

"_Crooked tree, red barn, broken fence, river, field of flowers…._" she thought as they drove past.

Carlisle parked the car a short while later and helped her to unload her things. Siobhan had begun to put together her own medical kit for Carlisle to use, with everything he had ever needed.

"Good Evening, Dr. Johansen." Siobhan called as they entered the hospital.

"Good Evening Siobhan, Dr. Cullen." Dr. Johansen replied with a nod.

She and Carlisle walked into the emergency area and prepared their things for the long night ahead. The emergency room consisted of 4 sets of two beds, divided by curtains.

The night was rather uneventful with only a boy with a minor cough and a man with a bleeding nose having entered the hospital. That was until the early hours of the morning.

"Doctor!" a man's voice gasped. "We need a doctor!"

Carlisle and Siobhan rushed out to see what was wrong. A man entered into the hospital carrying a girl in his arms. She was unconscious and looked like she had a broken leg from the angle it was at.

"Bring her in and put her on one of the beds." Carlisle ordered.

The man put the girl down on one of the beds and collapsed onto the other one.

"Are you alright sir?" Siobhan asked him.

"I'm fine, please just take care of my daughter." he gasped in reply.

Carlisle injected the girl with morphine for pain and checked all her vital signs.

"What happened?" he asked the man.

"She fell out of the hay loft in our barn." the man replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"What is your daughter's name?" Siobhan asked, filling out the emergency form.

"Esme." he replied.

"Esme?" Carlisle called, looking to see if the girl would respond.

Esme's fingers twitched slightly and her face twisted in pain.

"There is no brain damage." Carlisle declared.

"Thank God!" the man replied.

"Where did you come from?" Siobhan inquired, noticing the man still seemed out of breath.

"A farm on the west side." he replied.

Siobhan looked at Carlisle, he nodded.

"Did you drive?" she asked.

"No, I carried her, the whole way." he replied.

Siobhan was in shock, the man would have been walking for at least 6 hours to get to them and he wasn't young either. She grabbed the man some water and told him to lie down and rest before he hurt his heart. The man complied.

"Siobhan, I need to reset the leg." Carlisle spoke quietly, looking at Esme's leg.

Siobhan grabbed the morphine bottle and injected Esme with another dose. She then held Esme's upper body still on the bed so she wouldn't move when Carlisle adjusted the leg.

"Ready." Carlisle asked, taking hold of Esme's leg.

She nodded and tensed as Carlisle pulled the bone back into place. Esme screamed in pain as Carlisle reset the bone to its proper place. He felt the bone to make sure it was flush.

"Esme thank you for being so brave." Carlisle spoke, looking at Esme.

She whimpered and tears fell from her eyes.

"Siobhan, give her another dose of morphine." he ordered.

Siobhan gave Esme another injection and the girl feel into a deep sleep. Carlisle took the opportunity to wrap the leg and place it in a splint.

"You will have to bring her back in a week or so to make certain that the bone is healing properly." Carlisle told the father.

"Will do." the man said, nodding.

The morphine eventually wore off and Esme became alert of her surroundings.

"This is Dr. Cullen." Siobhan explained when Carlisle came to check on her.

"Thank you." Esme spoke softly, smiling at Carlisle.

"Just be careful next time you decide to climb up into that hay loft." Carlisle replied sternly, but with a smile on his face.

"Papa will make sure." she replied, turning to her father.

Carlisle and Esme's father exchanged a smile.

"You should be able to return home." Carlisle said after taking Esme's vital signs and declaring them normal.

"Dr. Johansen?" Siobhan called, as she heard him pass the door.

"Yes?" he replied, sticking his head through the door.

"You live on the west side right?" she asked.

"Yes I do." he nodded in answer.

"Would you be able to drive this beautiful lady and her father home?" she asked, smiling.

"Certainly, I was just leaving." he smiled in reply.

Carlisle helped the father carry Esme out to the waiting car.

Siobhan sat down on the bed with a sigh, putting her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle's voice spoke calmly, as she felt his hand on her back.

Siobhan didn't answer but she shivered in reaction to Carlisle's hand.

"Siobhan, Esme will be alright." he whispered under his breath.

"I know." she sighed. "It's not that."

Carlisle moved and sat down across from her taking her hands in his.

"Then what is it?" he asked, a frown on his face.

The only thing Carlisle was thinking of was that Siobhan had waited to long and needed to go hunting, he had to get her home quickly. Siobhan raised her eyes to meet his.

"Just thinking about how far that father walked," she explained, "6 hours, CARLISLE!"

Siobhan began to gasp from the strain on her emotions. She tried desperately to clear her mind, trying not to let panic set in.

"Siobhan?" Carlisle spoke, a serious tone to his voice.

"Yes?" she breathed, her nerves rattled.

"Would you really like to do something for Esme?" Carlisle asked, looking at her intensely.

She nodded, wanting desperately to cry or do something that would release the emotions that were still wreaking havoc on her.

Carlisle looked away from her for a moment deep in thought. He sighed and brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face. That small touch to Siobhan's head was enough to release the strain that had set in, she sighed closing her eyes.

"Better." he asked.

"Yes." she smiled.

"You need to learn to get control of your emotions like that, even though you are no longer young you can still become a danger if you become to out of control." he growled, standing up and walking over to the one small sink in the room.

Siobhan watched as he splashed water on his face, sighed deeply and then turned back to her.

"The factory is still making good money and I think we could spare a small amount of money on getting them a horse and cart." he commented, his face remaining neutral.

"You would do that?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Would it make you happy?" he asked back.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then I would." he answered.

Siobhan sat for a few moments longer. She now felt guilty for what she had done, placing Carlisle in such an awkward position. She was still so immature in her ways, he was the complete opposite. She watched as Carlisle began cleaning up their things, he was so selfless, thinking of others before himself. She secretly hoped she would be like that someday. She stood and helped Carlisle in silence; she would have to find a way to repay him.

They climbed in Carlisle's car, thankful that it was an overcast day. They immediately went to the horse dealer and bought a well breed work horse. The then went to a cart maker and ordered one to be made. Carlisle asked to use their phone while they waited.

"Operator." a woman's voice spoke through the receiver.

"Yes, I would like to be connected to Dr. Johansen of Columbus." Carlisle replied.

"One moment." the voice answered.

"Dr. Johansen." the doctor's voice echoed over the phone.

"It's Dr. Cullen." Carlisle replied.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Johansen's voice asked, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong." Carlisle replied, "I was just wondering if you could tell me where that father and daughter live."

"Sure, no problem." he answered, giving Carlisle the directions.

When he had hung up, Carlisle gave the address to the cart maker and told him when the horse would be arriving. He then took Siobhan by the arm back to the car and they drove out to where Esme lived. They passed more farms and fields then Siobhan had seen in ages, it made her dead heart sing.

When they arrived at the address they found a small little house with a barn and a number of corn fields in the process of growing. Carlisle parked the car and led Siobhan to the door. He knocked and Esme's father came to great them.

"Hello." Carlisle smiled in greeting.

"How good to see you, please come in." the father replied, ushering them in.

Esme was lying on a small couch and a small stove sat beside it, a tea kettle boiling on top.

"Would you like some tea?" the father offered.

"No thank you, we are fine." Carlisle smiled, "We only came to give you a small gift."

Esme turned at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Esme.

Esme blushed slightly and mumbled that she was fine. Carlisle smiled in reply.

"We hope you will take this as a small gift." Carlisle explained, turning to the father and handing him the deeds to the horse and cart.

The father's eyes widened at the sight of the papers.

"A horse and cart, it was the least we could do to honour your strength and bravery." Siobhan explained.

"I don't know…I can't except." the father stammered.

"Please." she begged gently.

The father nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Esme called, worry crossing her face.

"It's alright, Ezzie." her father replied, "Papa is just very happy."

Siobhan smiled at Carlisle as their eyes met, it felt good to give something. Carlisle excused himself and walked over to Esme and knelt beside her.

"Esme, I want you to stay healthy and strong, ok." Carlisle began.

Esme nodded her head.

"When you go for your check up I won't be there, but I want you to be brave for me, alright." Carlisle continued.

"Why won't you be there?" she asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Siobhan and I have been offered a job in Chicago and so we are leaving very soon." he replied.

Esme nodded in understanding, biting her bottom lip.

Carlisle stood and nodded to Esme's father and then the two of them left and began the long drive home.

"Thank you Carlisle." she smiled, as they turned onto the road that would take them home.

Carlisle remained silent but smiled in reply, kissing her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

War

A few days after leaving Esme's, Carlisle and Siobhan left for Chicago. The sight and smell of the ocean caused Siobhan to smile as floods of memories begin to run through her mind. Carlisle had found another reserve to live near, which she was thankful for. What was different this time was that they weren't going to live in the forest, but instead bought a small timber built home in a small neighbourhood. It was a big change from the houses before. Carlisle said that he didn't expect them to stay any longer then 6 years or so and that he was trying to save up money for any problems that would or could occur with the factory. The house consisted of only one floor, with one bedroom, a kitchen and a small sitting area. She liked the house's cozy atmosphere and soon settled in easily. She enjoyed going for walks in the neighbourhood and watching children play. Deep down she still hoped to somehow still be a mother someday. She and Carlisle started at the hospital soon after their arrival and they fit in easily with the night staff.

A number of uneventful years passed until there began to be reports of a war breaking out between Germany and the surrounding countries. As months passed, more and more countries had joined the fight, but America remained neutral. It wasn't till 4 years after the war had started that America finally joined the ranks. It was mostly caused as a result of a large ocean liner having been blown up by the Germans, killing many innocent Americans, the country had been devastated. Immediately following the event there were voluntary sign ups and many men willing joined.

"Carlisle, I think we should help." Siobhan commented one night while sitting by the fire.

"They have been asking for volunteers at the hospital." Carlisle replied, nonchalantly.

"I say we volunteer and go. Don't you want to see your home again?" she smiled.

"Not covered in blood." Carlisle frowned, pain crossing his face.

Siobhan frowned at Carlisle's comment. It had been a long time since she had thought about her home country being ravaged by war. Carlisle sat quietly; she could tell he was deep in thought.

"But it is our responsibility to care for our countrymen and the human's." he spoke, after a long silence.

"I will go sign us up tonight." she replied.

"We only have one problem." he commented.

"Problem?" she replied, confused.

"We have to identify our ages and you have no proof that you are qualified as a nurse." he explained.

"How do we do that?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I can get the head doctor at the hospital to write a letter saying you are fully qualified." he replied, "but I don't know what to do about our ages."

"Let me see what I can find out." she commented, confident in her skills.

Carlisle nodded and stood up from his chair, he would be leaving for his shift soon.

"Tell them I came down with a cold." she offered, getting up from her chair and dressing to go out.

"Alright." Carlisle agreed, with a ho-hum attitude.

"There is something else isn't there?" she commented, noticing the look in Carlisle's eyes.

"There is a high probability that the Volturi will show up." he sighed.

"It is a chance we will have to take." she replied, "but we can't stand around hiding from them for the rest of eternity."

"Siobhan, they wanted us killed!" Carlisle retorted with a growl.

Siobhan closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know." she replied, "But think about how many lives we could save."

"I've taught you well." Carlisle smiled, with a deep sigh, forfeiting the argument.

"We all have sacrifices to make and this is ours." she concluded, smiling back.

He kissed her forehead and held the door open for her.

"I'll meet you at midnight in front of the hospital for my letter." she explained, as she walked out the door and down the street.

She wandered around the streets of the downtown for hours trying to think of what she could do about finding proof of her or Carlisle's age, she didn't have the first clue about where to look. So she continued to wander the streets hoping and willing for something to give her a hint as to what to do. Nothing had occurred to her by the time she had to meet up with Carlisle, she would worry about it more after.

"I have your letter." Carlisle murmured, handing her an envelope.

"Thank you." she replied, taking the letter and placing it in her dress pocket.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Yes, actually." She replied forcing a smile; she hated lying.

Carlisle smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See you at home." he whispered, returning to the hospital.

* * *

Siobhan turned and walked quickly towards the sign up house. It had once been a hotel, but it now housed officers of the military.

"Papers, Identification?" a man asked, as she approached one of the desks.

"I am here to sign-up myself and my brother." she explained.

The man looked at her curiously as she pulled her letter out of the pocket of her dress. She also pulled out Carlisle certification from Harvard which she had grabbed earlier. She handed it to the man and waited as he read them.

"Take these and go talk to that man." the man said, pointing behind him to an older gentleman in uniform.

She thanked him and walked towards the older man.

"May I help you?" the older man asked.

"The man at the desk told me to talk to you." she replied, handing him the letter and certificate.

"I see." he said, reading the letter and looking at the certificate.

"My brother and I would like to go overseas and help the soldiers." she explained.

"Well we are in great need." the man replied, pausing.

Siobhan waited for the man to continue.

"Tell Dr. Cullen that he and yourself will be shipping out in a day's time with the first load of soldiers." he continued.

"Thank you, Mr.…?" she replied.

"Sergeant Carson." the man smiled.

"Thank you, Sergeant Carson." she smiled.

"Take these and your papers." he explained, handing her two sets of clothing.

She thanked him again and returned home.

She laid out Carlisle's uniform on the bed first. It was wool and heavy, probably made at Carlisle's own factory. A small cross pin showed he was a doctor as well as two white arm bands. He also had cloth leg wraps and heeled boots. Siobhan's uniform was like the one she wore at the hospital, except it was made of a heavier linen-wool fabric. The dress was still the same blue and was accompanied by the usual white apron as well as white arm bands and head piece. She also had a pair of heeled boots. There were also several pieces of paper in the bundles, which she assumed were passes to get on the ship. Carlisle returned early in the morning looking slightly distracted.

"Your still worried." she sighed, looking at him.

"I am." he replied, frowning.

"We are in this together." she whispered, stroking his cheek.

Carlisle smiled and let her lead him into their bedroom. He changed into the uniform to make sure it fit, it did, perfectly. Siobhan changed in to her own uniform and they stood staring at each other.

"This is going to get annoying." she laughed.

Her nerves were like live wires against the fabric, the itching was almost intolerable.

"I know." Carlisle laughed, scratching his neck where the collar of his uniformed buttoned.

When the time came the next morning to head to the dock to board the boat, they decided to make a side trip to the Reserve to hunt. They knew that the boat trip would take at least a week and they would be in close contact with humans. Eventually reaching the dock and finding a place to leave the car, Carlisle and Siobhan followed the flow of other men to a large steamer. There were men in expensive suits standing at the bottom of the ship and a group of men with wide hats at the top. Siobhan was positive that one of them was Sergeant Carson.

"Passes!" the well dressed men called.

Siobhan showed her pass and climbed the ramp up to the boats deck, Carlisle followed immediately behind her.

"Welcome." Sergeant Carson said, greeting them.

Siobhan nodded in reply.

"Dr. Cullen!" Sergeant Carson smiled, offering his hand to Carlisle.

"A pleasure to meet you." Carlisle replied, shaking his hand.

"You and your sister will be staying in a separate cabin." he explained.

"Thank you very much." she replied to the Sergeant, as Carlisle escorted her past him to their cabin.

Once Carlisle had shut the door to their cabin and locked it she let out a big sigh. He raised an eyebrow at her concerned.

"Couldn't take any chances." she grinned.

"How long have you not been breathing?" he asked, now doubting whether this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Ummm," she replied, with an angelic smile, "since you parked the car."

Carlisle shock his head his forehead creasing.

"I will never fully understand you." he sighed, sitting on the bed that dominated the majority of the small room.

Siobhan erased the smile off her face and sat down on the bed, bringing her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around them. A knock sounded on the door causing both of them to jump, Carlisle stood to answer it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the captain asked me to bring you some food." The man at the door explained.

Carlisle took the tray of food he was holding and thanked him, closing the door with his foot and locking it once again.

"What are we going to do with that?" she asked, as Carlisle set the tray on the bed.

"I'm not quiet sure." he replied, his brow furrowing once again.

She sat in silence, trying to think of what to do with the pile of food that now lay on the bed.

"Can we eat human food?" she asked, the thought having never really crossed her mind.

"Not really," he smirked. "You could forcefully swallow it, but you would eventually have to cough it back up."

"Pleasant," she grimaced, the thought turned her stomach.

"When it gets dark I will throw it overboard." he smiled, coming to the decision.

The decision helped quell the feeling that Siobhan had in her stomach, but she knew that it would take some time for the thought to leave her mind. Both of them jumped again as the steamer blew its whistle and it was then that they both knew they could never go back on their decision. The boat had left the harbor and would soon be in the middle of the ocean. Siobhan lent her head against the wall and Carlisle walked over and lay down beside her.

"I wish we could swim, it would be faster." she grumbled, as she traced designs with her finger on Carlisle's upturned palm.

He didn't reply to her comment but smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping?" she asked with a note of sarcasm.

Carlisle opened one eye and looked at her, a smile forming on his lips. She slid her head down the wall and moved to lay her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as the tingling overwhelmed her brain and Carlisle's rhythmic, yet unnecessary breathing lulled her into a state of partial unconsciousness.

* * *

It was pitch dark and she found herself alone in the ship cabin. There was no noise and Carlisle was nowhere that she could sense him. She stood to go and find him, maybe he was outside getting rid of the food, or maybe he just wanted some fresh air, now that it was night. As she stood, her head swam.

"Maybe next time I won't lay down for so long." she thought to herself.

Opening the door to the cabin she stepped out onto the gangway and looked in both directions to see if she could see or sense Carlisle anywhere. There was a faint smell of burning would drifting up from the back of the ship so she turned and followed it. As she walked towards the back of the ship the ocean seemed to get rougher as she went. Soon she was forced to grab the hand railing to help her to balance and a sick feeling began to quell in her stomach. As she reached the end of the gangway she saw a shape out on the end platform. It seemed to be looking over the edge of the back of the boat and she breathed deeply, Carlisle's sent drifting easily now, towards her. Climbing the stairs to the platform she tried not to trip but a number of times she stumbled, catching her balance at the last moment. She was actually surprised that Carlisle hadn't turned to help her.

"He must sense me by now?" she thought, finding it strange, "but maybe he's distracted."

Reaching the railing she placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder, but found his body limp and lifeless, draped over the railing. Turning, her eyes filling with un-cryable tears she saw her worst nightmare, three sets of blood red eyes. She tried to scream but no voice came from her lips.

* * *

Siobhan was jolted awake by Carlisle getting up to take care of the food. She lay there quietly on the bed, silently laboring for unnecessary breath. Hyperventilating she curled into the fetal position and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the last memory of her dream. Carlisle soon returned finding her in the state of duress. He didn't speak; instead he sat on the bed next to her and began to rub her back lightly. He stopped momentarily to place his hand on her forehead and seemed confident that she at least wasn't going to vanish from in front of him at any moment. He continued rubbing her back and shoulders for what seemed like hours, till she was able to get a normal rhythm of breathing back. She opened her eyes and stared into Carlisle, which she knew had been watching her the whole time. Neither of them spoke, but she knew by the change in his eyes, shifting from worry to concern, to deep thought and then back to worry that he could read every word that her eyes told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Arrival

* * *

**1 week**

* * *

The trip aboard the steamer was painfully long for both Carlisle and Siobhan. They had tried to find ways to pass the time, but they didn't have much luck. Siobhan had tried numerous times to place Carlisle's hand on her head or her head on his chest, in order to let the tingling zone her out. However, every time she did so, the dream would come back and Carlisle would spend yet another night bring her back from the edge of panic.

The best Carlisle found was that if he stared long enough at the ceiling and walls that images would form that hadn't been there, emerging from the cracking and pealing paint. He was however very thankful for the fact that there had been no medical emergencies on board during the journey and so he hadn't had to leave the safety of the cabin. The bright sun that had accompanied them the whole journey had been a constant worry.

When they arrived in England the sky was dark and overcast. Siobhan was thankful that the weather was now cooperating and they could leave the cabin behind.

"We've landed in Plymouth." Carlisle commented, as he studied the surroundings beyond the harbor.

"Plymouth?" she replied, trying to picture where they were on map.

"South-west England." he explained, "Ireland is just North-west of us."

Siobhan smiled at the thought of being so close to her old home.

"Dr. Cullen!" Sergeant Carson called from the deck below.

"Yes?" Carlisle replied.

"It's time to disembark, we have a carriage waiting to take you and your sister to the training camp." he explained.

Carlisle took her by the arm and they soon were following Sergeant Carson off the boat and to the waiting carriage. Carlisle helped her in and then he shut the door behind him. The carriage pulled away with a lurch and bounced along the uneven roadway. Siobhan grimaced as they hit a rather large pot-hole.

"Missing America yet?" Carlisle laughed.

She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.

Once they had exited the city and entered the country-side the ride became much smoother. Siobhan relaxed a little and took in the scenery. The hills and farms reminded her of being in Liverpool and the bright green grass reminded her of Ireland. Carlisle looked out at the scenery also. His mouth was slightly downturned and this brow was furrowed in pain. She reached out and touched his hand. He turned and looked at her.

"Bad memories?" she asked, her face filled with concern.

"Yes." he replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." she replied back.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, his eyes confused.

"I forced you to come back." she explained.

"Siobhan, you can't blame yourself, I would have come eventually anyway." he replied, patting her hand.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, each deep in thought.

"Carlisle?" she asked, breaking the silence as they neared their destination.

"Yes?" he replied.

"When are we going to find the opportunity to hunt?" she whispered, not wanting to take the chance of the driver overhearing.

"We will have to wait till everyone is asleep and sneak out. I am hoping there will be a forested area nearby." he replied, sharing in her concern.

They were going to be exposed to more human blood then they had ever had to before. They needed to be at full control if they were going to do their job properly.

The carriage stopped a few moments later in front of a large encampment. Carlisle stood up and opened the door helping her out.

"Dr. Cullen?" a man in uniform asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, turning to him.

"Major Elliot, sir." the man said, saluting. "I have been asked to escort you to the medical camp."

Carlisle copied the salute and Major Elliot led them through the rows of tents. There were many men who stared both at Carlisle and Siobhan. She had to remind herself that some of these men would have never heard of albinism.

"Chief-Medical Officer Thompson will take care of you from here." Major Elliot explained, leaving them in front of a large tent.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied, before lifting the flap to the tent.

He motioned for her to enter and she followed him inside. The inside of the tent consisted of a cot bed, a desk and a few other basic essentials. A tall man stood at the desk talking to a group of other shorter men. Carlisle coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Yes?" the tall man asked in a gruff voice.

"Officer Thompson?" Carlisle asked, looking at the group of men.

"Who asks?" the tall man replied.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, sir." Carlisle replied back.

From the way he spoke Siobhan began to wonder how many other wars or armies he had been a part of over history.

"Dr. Cullen!" the man exclaimed, "we have been waiting for you."

Carlisle smiled at the man's reaction.

"It is an honour to finally meet you." the man said, "I am Officer Thompson."

"The pleasure is mine." Carlisle replied, with a slight nod of his head.

"Who is this lovely woman?" Officer Thompson asked, looking at Siobhan.

"My sister, Siobhan." Carlisle explained.

"It is wonderful to meet both of you." Officer Thompson replied.

Carlisle and Siobhan both smiled and the tent fell into an awkward silence. The group of men around the desk fidgeted uneasily, one coughed.

"Oh yes." Officer Thompson said turning back to the desk.

Carlisle looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. She held back a giggle.

"You and your sister have been assigned to the field station in Arras." Officer Thompson explained, handing Carlisle a piece of paper.

"There is to be an attack on the Germans there within the week." he continued.

"When should we be prepared to leave?" Carlisle asked.

Siobhan hoped that he wouldn't say right that second.

"We have planned for you to go along with a company of reinforcements that are leaving tomorrow." Officer Thompson explained, "if that is alright with you?"

"It's fine." Carlisle replied.

"Then I shall wait for your return." Officer Thompson commented.

"I will be looking forward to it." Carlisle smiled, saluting and leaving.

She followed behind him and pulled him aside when they had reached the outside air.

"So?" she asked her eyes full of confusion.

"We are entering straight into an active war zone. We leave tomorrow." he began.

Siobhan knew that, what she wanted to know was where she was going.

"Arras is in France, it will be the base for everything around there." he concluded, answering her question.

"France?" she gasped.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, "Right along the German front line."

Siobhan frowned. Front lines meant bombs, bombs meant explosions, explosions meant injuries and injuries resulted in pain and blood.

Carlisle embraced her, with a deep sigh.

"We will do this together." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him when he drew away and Carlisle took her arm, leading her to the tent which had been assigned to them. Siobhan removed her stockings and shoes letting the grass covered ground of the tent squish between her toes. The softness of ground was comforting and she let herself relax. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, releasing her tense muscles and opening her senses past the human smell to her new surroundings.

Carlisle came up from behind her and caressed her neck with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed deeply against her. She shivered as the tingling ran up and down her spine. She smiled, locking the memory away in her brain, the feelings that she felt right at that very moment in time. The two of them remained in their embrace till it had grown dark and the camp settled down for the night. Carlisle took her by the hand and led her out of the tent and towards the boundary of the camp. There were soldiers on watch, but Carlisle and Siobhan were much to fast and silent to be noticed.

"There is a forest just west of here. Hopefully there will be something." Carlisle whispered, once they were clear of the camp.

Siobhan nodded and followed him and they soon found themselves entering the forest. She smiled as the ground began to squish under her bare feet. Carlisle smiled back at her, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. For the smallest moment they could forget where they were and resort back to their deepest instincts. Siobhan opened her senses and searched out anything that could be a meal. Thankfully she never had to search far as a familiar scent entered her mind, deer. Carlisle caught the scent at the same moment she did and they raced off to where the herd was grazing. They both drank till they could swallow now more and then slowly made their way back to camp, being sluggish from their full stomachs. Once they were safely past the guard posts they raced as quickly as they could back to the tent.

"I win!" Siobhan shouted, tripping and falling to the ground.

Carlisle fell down next to her and laughed. She laughed with him, but then grew serious as a thought crossed her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry on her face.

"It's nothing." she replied, smiling and turning her face away.

He reached out his hand and turned her chin so that he could see her eyes. He knew right away what the problem was.

"It's the Volturi isn't it?" he spoke, under his breath.

"All the death that has been occurring, they have to be here." she replied.

"We knew the risk before we came here," Carlisle explained, speaking with her sternly.

"Plus," he added, trying to rid some of the worry, "there is fighting occurring all over Europe, the chance that the Volturi will be where we are is very small."

"You're right." she sighed, "I'm stupid to be so worried."

"Siobhan, you are not stupid, everyone in this camp is worried." he replied, stroking her cheek, "if we weren't we wouldn't be human."

The two of them lifted themselves up from the ground and climbed into the small bed that had been provided. They curled up next to each other and closed their eyes, even knowing that neither of them would or could sleep. Soon the sun rose and cast the tent in a yellow glow and Siobhan rose to put her stockings back on.

" we are ready to leave." a man's voice called from outside the tent door.

Grabbing a heavy raincoat and pulling it over his face and putting gloves on his hands, Carlisle left the tent. Siobhan took the same precautions, seeing as the sun was bright for at least the moment and followed soon after him.

"My name is General Stevens, you will be travelling with my company." he explained, giving them a strange look but asking no questions.

Carlisle nodded and followed the General to where the company of men was lined up, ready to march out.

"You and your sister are to ride in the medical wagon. All your supplies are in there and will follow you to France." the General stated.

The company of men saluted the General as they passed and stood at attention. Carlisle helped Siobhan into the wagon and then jumped in himself. The General gave the signal and company moved out. The rhythmic stomping of the men's boots counted away the minutes as the ground shock under them like a heart beat, a feeling neither Carlisle nor she had felt in their chests in a long time.


	20. Chapter 20

Against the Ordinary

After riding in the wagon for what seemed like forever as well as taking a boat, Siobhan's muscles were becoming very tired. Vampires were supposed to be use to standing still, from what Carlisle had said, but she thought that more then two days was a bit of a stretch.

Arras was a beautiful little town, or at least would have been if the war hadn't occurred. The atmosphere was one of organized chaos with men running every which way shouting orders, there just seemed to be an overall lack of all around organization, even with the supplies. The supplies seemed to be pilled in every available space in and around the buildings. The company loudly disbanded and the wagon was parked in front of what looked to be the local church. Carlisle jumped down first and then helped her off.

"That was beginning to become very painful." she whispered under her breath, as she supported herself on Carlisle trying to get the feeling back in her legs.

Carlisle smiled but didn't reply. With her balance back Carlisle turned and entered the church, she ran to keep up.

"?" a man asked, dressed in the same uniform as Carlisle.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, removing his hood and shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Dr. Malroy." the man explained, "you and I are the two doctors for this field hospital."

"Only two of you?" Siobhan gasped, from behind Carlisle's back.

"Yes," Dr. Malroy replied, "we are eventually hoping for more, but right now there is a lack of willing doctors."

She couldn't picture two men taking care of so many men. She looked at Carlisle concerned.

"Dr. Malroy, this is my sister Siobhan." Carlisle spoke, introducing her.

Dr. Malroy nodded in greeting.

"She is fully qualified as a nurse as well as some addition training, which I took care of." Carlisle continued.

"Is she?" Dr. Malroy commented, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes," Siobhan replied, "mostly self taught."

Dr. Malroy was intrigued at the explanation and so she passed him the letter that the doctor back in Chicago had written.

"Well, well." he replied, stroking his chin.

Carlisle and Siobhan stood in silence; they didn't know how to respond.

"This is good news." he smiled, handing the letter back to Siobhan.

She looked at Dr. Malroy, confusion crossing her face.

"I have need for a head nurse right at the front line to help relieve a doctor there and I think you may be our girl." he explained, with a wry smile.

"But I'm not a head nurse, I've never been anything above a nursing assistant?" she replied.

"You are just as qualified." he retorted.

Siobhan was in complete shock, she didn't know what to do or say.

"May I think about it for a moment?" she asked winded; she felt like passing out.

"Yes of course." Dr. Malroy replied.

She turned her back to the doctor and covered her face with her hands, trying to straighten out her thoughts.

"Carlisle, what should I do?" she whispered.

"I don't know." he whispered back.

"Great!" she wheezed, her breathing becoming weary.

"The decision is yours to make, you are a grown woman. However I do know that if I was in your place I would go." he whispered, after a silent pause.

Siobhan thought long and hard about every possible scenario. No matter what occurred in her mind she came to the same conclusion.

"_Would she ever get the same opportunity again?"_ she thought.

"I'll do it." she replied, turning back to face Dr. Malroy.

"Great." he replied.

"You will need to provide me with the necessary equipment though, I only brought the basics." she commented.

"Of course," he smiled, "you will also have the help of two other nurses."

She nodded with a smile.

"The fighting is scheduled to start tomorrow at dawn, so you best say your farewells tonight." he explained, "it may be a while before you see each other again."

Siobhan panicked slightly at the thought of being separated from Carlisle for an undetermined period of time, but she had done it before and she would do it again. She suppressed the feelings, hoping that one night could last an eternity.

She and Carlisle left the church and found the place where they were to lodge for the night. When they found their room Carlisle locked the door behind him. She collapsed face down on the bed, a headache beginning to form for the first time in years.

"You will be amazing." Carlisle commented, sitting on the bed beside her.

"You don't know how badly I wish I could cry right now." she replied.

Carlisle reached out to stroke her head, but she pulled away.

"Please." Carlisle begged at a whisper, as he held out his hand again.

She remained still as Carlisle placed his hand on her head.

"_What harm could it do?"_ she thought, _"plus it would make Carlisle happy."_

It could do a lot, as she soon found out. The tingling from the contact with Carlisle's hand only ended up making her headache ten times worse.

"My head." she groaned, pushing away Carlisle's hand.

"Your head hurts because you are really uptight, you can't see how tense you are right now." he replied.

"Well I got a little, wait no, a lot more then I bargained for!" she shouted through the covers.

"Siobhan, think rationally for a moment." he sighed.

"What?" she snapped, turning her face to him.

Carlisle grabbed her chin and yanked her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"The only way you are going to get killed out there is if you are ripped apart and burned." he growled, "I don't think you would stand still long enough for that to happen."

Siobhan's mind was spinning so fast, everything was screaming at her inside her head.

"Siobhan, will yourself to push past the feelings you are having." he asked, his voice soothing yet domineering, "they are only your human emotions."

She placed her face back down into the bed. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to block out everything. She didn't want to think about humans, wars or vampires.

"Siobhan?" he whispered, after a few minutes.

Siobhan gasped, trying to release her emotions, it didn't work. The pressure continued to build in her temples. She tried stretching her back, arms and legs, but they were ridged, disengaged from her battling mind.

"Carlisle." she whispered, her voice catching.

"Yes?" he replied.

"A little help, please." she asked, humbly.

"Are you ready to let me help this time?" he retorted.

"Yes." she replied, turning her face to look into his eyes.

Carlisle took her hand and began massaging it. He worked slowly up her arm, relieving the strain. Siobhan kept complete eye contact with him, looking into his eyes helped her mind to focus on old memories. For once she was happy that her brain could no longer multi-task. She began to move her muscles slowly, the joints cracked unhappily. She looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"You were so focused on worrying your mind went into a primal state of protecting itself." he explained, rubbing her leg affectionately.

"You still think I have a strong will?" she asked, "I couldn't even get myself to relax."

"Yes I do." he replied, crawling up next to her and reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"But you had to help me." she retorted.

"You weren't willing for yourself to relax though were you?" he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Carlisle's comment made her catch herself before she spoke; she was puzzled by his answer.

"_What did she really want?"_ she thought.

"Let's do something out of the ordinary." he whispered into her ear, tickling her neck.

It was then that everything clicked; she realized what her focus had been set on.

"You wouldn't?" she glared, a smile forming on her lips.

"Try and stop me." he growled.

Siobhan flipped over to try and block Carlisle, but he was far too quick for her. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her neck. She growled, excitedly. The last time Carlisle had been this rough was before they had left England. She tried to undo his grip on her hands, but instead he gripped tighter and dug his teeth lightly against her skin. She gasped as the feelings brought back a flood of memories.

"Carlisle." she breathed, hotly.

Carlisle looked at her and smiled.

"See, you always get what you want." he smiled.

She smiled back as their lips met.

* * *

That night would remain forever in her memory as one of the best times her and Carlisle had ever had, at least since the cave and before she had been changed the second time. When the sun had risen, she and Carlisle forced themselves to stop; they both had jobs to do now. They got dressed and kissed each other, for what both knew may be the last time for a long while. Carlisle brushed the hair away from her eyes and studied her face, as if memorizing it.

"I love you." he whispered.

"And I you." she whispered back as they embraced in front of the church.

With their farewells said, Siobhan headed towards the main stairs to meet her envoy. Then she would be off to the front line and the full onset of war. As she walked towards the church she kept one thought in her mind.

"_Carlisle had said that she wouldn't stand still long enough to let someone or something kill her."_ she hoped to the deepest depths it would be true.


End file.
